May Day
by muchbeddled
Summary: Robin and Marian's first kiss doesn't exactly turn out the way Robin would have guessed.  Set Pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve-year-old Marian of Knighton tried to sit still and sedately, as befitted a young maiden of her station, as she and her father, the Sheriff, rode in their carriage from Knighton Hall to the village of Locksley. Today was May Day, and Marian was too excited not to bounce whenever the carriage hit a bump. The day had dawned fresh and clear, and the scents of flowers, humming of insects, and twittering of birds only added to Marian's sense that today would be a perfect day. She loved the games and festivities of May Day, she loved how pretty and grown up she looked in her new green gown, and she loved…well, she thought her friend Robin of Locksley was really handsome and strong. She was excited to be able to spend the entire day outdoors with him.

Arriving in Locksley, she stepped from the carriage and admired the Maypole, which the young men of the village had acquired and set up on the village green. Robin had risen early with the other youths this morn and helped to cut down the tree from Sherwood Forest, chop off its branches, and bring it back to serve as the village Maypole. Marian was looking forward to taking part later in the Maypole dance. Now that she was twelve, she would dance in the outer ring with the young ladies, instead of the inner circle with the younger girls. She hoped that Robin would notice.

She had only just taken a quick look around, before Robin himself approached her, with Much following at his heels. Now that Robin had made Much his manservant, they were together even more than when they had merely been boyhood friends. As usual, Robin was courteous and respectful towards her father.

"Sir Edward," he said smiling, "Welcome to my village. Locksley is honored to have the Sheriff grace our May Day festival."

Marian wondered if he had rehearsed his little speech. She stifled a giggle. Robin turned to her with that pleasant smirk he so often wore. "And, Marian, you are looking …well." He thought her father could not see, so he winked at her. Edward, however, did notice the wink, and was torn between being pleased at the affection between these two children, or perturbed by it.

Although they had not yet been told, they had been betrothed since Marian's birth. It was an extremely good match for her, and not bad for him, either, since she was Sir Edward's sole heir. They had always been the best of friends, but Edward sometimes had trouble sleeping at night when he contemplated Robin's influence on his daughter. Marian adored the outdoors, and Robin and she had run wild together as children. Marian's mother had died birthing her, so Marian had never had a mother to object to her climbing trees or, heaven forbid!, swimming in streams. (Edward had not known about the latter until two years past, when Much had blurted out the information in front of him. Had he known, he would have forbidden Marian from playing with Robin outdoors at all). They still loved racing on horseback, and Edward had once come upon Robin instructing Marian how to wield a sword. Yet, in spite of all these boyish activities, his daughter still managed to remain very feminine and maidenly.

Still, they were growing up fast, and Edward was beginning to wonder how soon he would need to worry about all the time alone they spent together. Well, not exactly alone. Thank Heaven for Much! He would prove to be an excellent chaperone, for he never wanted to leave Robin's side, and he could never keep a secret.

The day progressed, and Marian couldn't have been happier, unless she had been allowed to compete herself in some of the boys' games. Robin shrugged off the fact that he was winning nearly every competition. The only one that really mattered to him was the archery competition, which would be the final one of the day.

The Queen of the May was crowned. Fifteen-year-old Bette, the baker's daughter, made a charming queen, with her blond curls and lovely figure. As Bette sat proudly on her flower strewn throne upon the dais, Much told Marian, matter-of-factly, "She's not as pretty as you." Marian smiled brightly, and hoped that Robin had heard . But he was intent on his bow, and in choosing just the right arrow. The archery competition was about to begin.

Two years before, when he had been a mere twelve, Robin had entered the archery competition for the first time. The villagers had laughed indulgently. Robin was almost never without his bow, and seemed to be forever practicing with it. But he had been just a boy, and was dreaming if he thought he could beat the older, stronger, and highly experienced men. Yet Robin had surprised everyone that day…everyone except himself, Much, and Marian, who all knew how good he really was with the bow.

The reward for winning the archery competition was a small silver arrow, and a kiss from the Queen of the May. Robin had not kept the arrows he won the past two years…he generously had the silver melted and used to help his villagers . As for the kiss…well, both years, the kiss had been an awkward peck from a red faced boy.

As usual, the archery competition was highly exciting. Word of the Wonder Boy with his Bow had traveled, and expert archers from distant villages had arrived in Locksley to try to unseat the current champion. But, when the contest was over, Robin's arrow was the only one to truly hit the bull's-eye in the target. Amidst the cheers of his villagers, Robin received the silver arrow. He handed it to Much, who stood behind him on the dais, and then he smiled at Bette.

"And now, " Robin announced, "For the real prize!" Much's jaw dropped open, and he was heard to mutter, "Oh, please!" Robin grinned at Bette, who smiled confidently back. They leaned in together, and the villagers cheered.

For this wasn't the same kiss of the past two years. This was a real kiss…a kiss that lasted longer than it needed to. Marian watched in dismay as Robin of Locksley kissed another girl before the entire village, and acted like he not only enjoyed it, but that he actually knew what he was doing!

Marian's cheeks felt hot, and tears stung her eyes. But her torment didn't end there. Robin was making a speech.

"You are all very gracious to award me First Place again this year, but I am not satisfied."

"How much MORE satisfied do you expect to be with MY daughter, My Lord?" called the baker in jest, amidst ribald laughter from the crowd.

"I have a proposal!" announced a cocky Robin. "If I were to beat my own shot, could I claim another kiss?"

"Unbelievable!" uttered Much, rolling his eyes.

"You hit the bull's-eye…how do you expect to beat that?" one of the other archers asked.

"You'll see," grinned Robin.

Nearly everyone there was curious to see just what Robin of Locksley planned, everyone except for Much and Marian. Much was tired of standing high on the back of the dais. He hated heights, and besides, this was delaying the very best part of May Day…the feast! As for Marian, she felt her girlish heart was breaking.

Robin's face completely lost its cocky grin as he lifted his bow. It was now a study in concentration and control. He took aim, took a breath, and loosed his arrow. A gasp of amazement rose from the crowd as his arrow perfectly split the one already lodged in the bull's-eye. For a moment, there was silence, and then, a universal cheer erupted.

A stricken Marian watched as her friend Robin of Locksley bowed to the crowd, then turned and smiled at Bette. Marian hated Bette at that moment…hated the way she gazed with admiration at Robin. That was all he needed! Wasn't he conceited enough already, without having people cheer for him, and forward girls throw themselves at him?

She wasn't going to watch him make a fool of himself in public a second time! Marian lifted her skirts and ran towards the forest. She wanted to get as far away as possible from the cheers of the crowd.

Several moments later, Robin approached Sir Edward, carrying a plate of food in each hand. He was surprised to see Sir Edward scowling at him.

"I would be honored, Sir, if I could eat with your daughter? I took the liberty of preparing a plate for her." Robin looked around. "Where is she?" he asked, sounding less formal and more like himself.

Much stood at Robin's side, gnawing happily on a juicy leg of lamb, and wiping his mouth with his sleeve after every bite. At last! The best part of May Day! The feast!

"That is a good question," replied Edward dourly. "You seem to have upset her, young man."

"Me?" asked an astonished Robin. "What have I done?"

"I suggest you find her and ask her yourself." And Edward walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin wound his way through the edge of Sherwood, searching for Marian. It had taken some convincing to get Much to stay behind in Locksley, but the heaping platters of food had certainly helped. If Robin had upset Marian, as her father had indicated, then he needed to speak with her alone.

He hoped she had not missed his performance in the archery competition. He was so proud of his feat, but it wasn't half as much fun if Marian hadn't seen it.

Why should she be upset? He couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong, unless….Surely she wasn't bothered by the kissing? That was just part of the fun!

Of course, she probably wouldn't understand. She was such a child! Robin felt himself to be a man now…almost. He had been orphaned at ten, so had served as Lord Locksley for four long years already. He was tall for his age, his voice was deepening, and he was proud of the hair that was beginning to appear on his body. He even had his very own manservant now. Surely, that made him a man.

He stopped moving as a thought hit him. What if Marian was bothered by the kissing because she was jealous? A smile spread slowly across his face. If she were jealous, that must mean that she liked him more than he suspected! This thought so excited him that he broke into a run. He leaped and ran and laughed aloud, scaring the more timid of the forest creatures.

He had been smitten for so long! She was lovely and amazing! She could keep up with him better than any boy. She was absolutely fearless! She was clever and smart. She was kind and gentle. And, he had to admit, blushing at the thought, she was turning into a woman almost before his eyes.

Robin stopped moving. If he was to locate her in this massive forest, he needed to think. Now, where would she be hiding? No, Marian wouldn't be hiding at all. She would just be somewhere, somewhere she enjoyed being. The bridge! He was sure she would be there!

What they called "the bridge" was actually just a fallen tree stretched across one of Sherwood's many streams. It was sturdy, and high enough above the water to allow a person to sit and dangle their legs without getting their feet wet.

Robin approached the bridge, and, sure enough, there was Marian, sitting in the center of the log. She was holding a small branch, tearing its leaves off, and casting them into the water below her. She looked angry alright. Well, Robin mused, that suited him fine. He loved the challenge, not to mention the way her eyes changed color when she was angry.

He easily balanced his steps across the log, and plopped down beside Marian. She tossed her head and looked away.

"Hail the conquering hero," she said. "I can't believe your adoring public let you out of their sight."

He chuckled, and boldly decided to test his theory that she might be jealous. "That's alright…they don't mind my absence. Now, the May Queen, on the other hand-"

He didn't finish. Marian had turned and was glaring at him. "You think it's funny? I was ashamed of you today, acting like such a fool.'

So! She was jealous! His face lit up into a grin as his heart did somersaults.

"Did you see me split my own arrow? It was incredible, wasn't it?"

"I don't believe you! Are you so starved for attention that you have to show off TWICE in the same competition? Is winning not enough for you now?"

"Come on, Marian, don't be angry. I'm hungry, and I won't go back and eat until you come with me."

"I suppose you'll go to bed hungry then," replied Marian simply.

Robin sighed. He was becoming exasperated. This was not going according to plan! He decided to be honest with her, but not so honest as to give away his feelings.

"Marian, I'm sorry about the kissing. It's just part of the fun, that's all."

"Since when did it become so much fun for you to kiss? You didn't think it was fun last year."

"Well," he drawled, trying to summon as much charm as he could, "It all depends on whom you're kissing."

Now was his chance! He couldn't waste such a perfect line! He leaned close to Marian, and pressed his lips to hers. He saw her eyes open wide in surprise, heard her yelp, and felt the full force of her fist as it made contact with his nose!

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Why did YOU do that?"

"I don't know, but I'll certainly never try it again."

"Good!"

He rubbed his nose and pouted.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Good!" she repeated.

They sat side by side on the log for a time. She was feeling much better. He was feeling worse. At last, she ventured, "Robin, how did you learn to kiss like that?"

He smirked. "It's just like archery," he bragged. "Plenty of talent…and plenty and plenty of practice!"

Marian's expression mimicked the way Much looked when he was surprised. "Do you really want me to hit you again?"

He threw up his hands to protect his face. "I expected a punch in the nose today from Walter. I didn't imagine I'd get one from you."

"Walter?" Marian asked. "Who's Walter?"

"Bette's sweetheart. That's who."

"Oh. So, Bette has a sweetheart."

"What did you expect? Pretty girl like that's bound to have a sweetheart."

Marian was quiet for a time. When at last she spoke, she asked, "So, you really find her pretty?"

Robin gazed deeply into Marian's lovely blue eyes. "She's alright," he said, "for a blond."

Marian smiled, pleased with his answer. Robin smiled back. "Much was right about you today," he said.

"How so?"

"You know…what he told you when Bette was crowned Queen."

Marian's smile widened. "You were listening!" she crowed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It seemed so obvious, there was nothing more to say."

Marian rolled her eyes, but smiled gratefully.

Robin was enjoying himself so much he didn't even feel his nose throbbing. He thought it was his heart, since it was throbbing pretty hard, too. He jumped up and held out his hand.

"Come back and eat with me, Marian?"

She nodded, took his hand, and stood. He really, really longed to kiss her, but he could wait. For now, it was lovely just to hold her hand. She let him hold it all the way back to Locksley.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Please review this story if you want it to continue. I can't tell whether anybody likes it, so I'll end it if I hear nothing.)**

**"**Where is he? Where can he be? He'd better not have fallen and broken his leg, or been attacked by some massive forest animal!"

Much was pacing anxiously, oblivious to the May Day celebrations taking place around him. It didn't help to know that Robin had taken his bow with him...Much's imagination was painting images of his beloved master lying weak and helpless on the forest floor. He'd been gone too long! All he'd needed to do was to find Marian and bring her back.

Much froze. Marian! What if it was Marian who was hurt? Much could picture her lying still, unconscious, while birds nested in her hair. He wondered whether he should find the Sheriff and tell him.

The more he thought about it, however, the more he doubted either one was hurt. Those two were alone together in the forest...that was enough for them to come up with some wild adventure of their own making, forget all about the time, and get into trouble!

"And who's going to have to sew the holes in your cape, after you tear it on a tree branch, or a rock, or a...a..." Much couldn't think of anything else that might rip Robin's clothing. "Who's going to do that, eh? You never think of that when you're off gallivanting in the woods! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone! I knew it!"

Much turned to find two dark-headed boys staring at him. Eight-year-old Will Scarlet, and his five-year-ol brother Lukie, stood side by side, wearing puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?" asked Much.

"We were just wondering," Wll said, "who it is you're talking to?"

"Unbelievable! To think, a body cannot show concern for others, others who are foolish and reckless, I might add, without being questioned by dunderheads like you! I just happen to be talking to myself! This is no concern of yours, I think you'll find! Now, go back to your mother!"

Lukie laughed and ran off, but serious Will shook his head and stayed. He continued staring at Much as if he were looking at some rare, exotic creature from the East.

At that moment, two figures appeared from the edge of the wood. They were walking along slowly, heads bent towards each other, holding hands. When the girl noticed Much staring at them, she quickly released the boy's hand. Much had never been so relieved in his life.

"Robin! Master! You're back! Are you alright?" As he got a closer look, he gasped, then panicked. "What happened to you?"

Robin merely looked confused, but Marian offered an explanation. "Walter punched him. It's alright though. Robin let him. Walter needed to get even for the stupid thing Robin did today. It's not a very big black eye. It'll be fine, in a week or two."

Robin's hand flew to his face. "Black eye?"

"Just a small one. Makes you look kind of...dashing."

Just then, Walter marched straight towards Robin, with Bette at his side. "Locksley," he began, "I ask for your leniency and pardon for what I am about to do to your face. I ask that you will be merciful and not have my hand cut off after I strike you."

"Granted!" agreed Robin, putting up his fists.

An interested crowd began to gather. Much was beside himself. Will was drinking it all in. Walter was noticeably nervous. Marian was cool and collected.

"Walter," Marian said, "I realize there were two kisses, but must there be two punches? Do you really need to blacken Locksley's other eye? You already proved your point, I think, with one black eye."

"What was that, milady?" asked a confused Walter.

"When did you do that to him?" squealed a delighted Bette.

"I don't know," Walter replied.

"Now, don't be so modest!" smiled Marian. "You proved your point. Be the better man, and shake hands."

Walter breathed a sigh of relief. He was older than Locksley, but the last thing he wanted was a fight with the scrappy young Earl of Huntington. He extended his hand, and Robin shook it.

"Sweetie!" said Bette, taking Walter's arm proudly. "You are so brave!" And arm in arm, the couple walked away. The disappointed crowd drifted off as well.

"Well," said Robin, smiling at Marian, "That was impressive! You have no trouble maiming my face, but you certainly were quick to rescue Walter's!"

"That is because he did not desrve to be hit!"

Robin and Marian laughed together happily.

"Master," interrupted Much, "What is going on? Where have you been? And when did that revolting Walter hit you?"

"I'm hungry," Robin announced. "Come on, Marian, let's get something to eat."

As they ran towards the tables of food, Much followed, recommending the pork, but advising them to steer clear of the pigeon pie.


	4. Chapter 4

As Edward of Knighton watched his daughter from afar, his heart was troubled. Marian was sitting gracefully on the ground, eating her meal most daintily…that much was good. However, she was sitting with Robin of Locksley and his servant Much, and treating them BOTH like friends. Marian was getting too old to not maintain a proper distance between herself and servants. When he had tried bringing this point up to her last week, she had dared to defy him and tell him that, "One man is much like the other."

He had no doubt as to where she had learned such a radical theory...just another example of that boy's influence on his daughter.

Edward watched Marian giggling as Robin smashed bits of bread between his fingers and tossed them at Much when he wasn't looking. The bread bits stuck to Much's cap, giving it a textured appearance. Whenever one hit his cap, Much would look up and say, "I think it's beginning to rain," and Robin would innocently hold up his palm and scan the sky. At last, Much caught Robin in the act, pulled his cap from his head, and said, "Very funny!" as Robin and Marian collapsed in laughter. So, THIS was what his noble daughter found amusing!

Robin's whole demeanor this day had been unsettling. Well, that was not exactly true. He had been courteous and polite. He had excellent manners, when he chose to use them. But his performance in the archery competition had been too much! The way he had showed off was unseemly. Edward felt it wouldn't do Robin any harm to lose once in a while. He definitely needed a lesson in humility, to bring that inflated opinion of himself down to size. And what was the story behind the black eye he now sported? Had he been brawling? That, too, was unseemly.

However, if truth be told, what truly troubled Edward was the way Robin had kissed the May Queen. Those two kisses were completely out of line! Those were the type of kisses that should be reserved for the privacy of the bedroom, not a public platform in broad daylight! If Robin was so casual about, not to mention adept at, that type of kissing, then he had absolutely no business spending time with Marian!

Perhaps the betrothal was not such a prize as Edward used to think. True, Robin had position and wealth. It was said he was even a favorite of the Royal Family, with the exception of the youngest, Prince John, who was rumored to despise him. And he was, Edward had to concede, a remarkable boy. But, was he what Marian needed? Edward thought not.

Marian was headstrong and daring, outspoken and bold. Did she really need to marry someone who encouraged these traits? Edward was sure she did not. What she needed in a husband was someone who would calm her…someone who would help her learn her place. She needed someone who would insist she ride sidesaddle…not someone who challenged her to race. She needed someone who required her to stay at home and work on her embroidery…not someone who appeared at her window and teased her into climbing out and running off with him. She needed someone who maintained the proper distance from his serfs…not someone who treated them like family.

Well, at least Edward had not yet told her about the betrothal. He kept the signed papers in the safe in his room at the castle. And since Robin's parents were both deceased, Edward was the only person alive who knew of it. Perhaps it wouldn't do any harm to explore other options. Perhaps it was his duty as a father to find a suitable husband for his wonderful, but willful daughter.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by Lothborough, a young noble from the shire. "Happy May Day to you, Sheriff," he said.

"Lothborough, what brings you to Locksley?"

"What brings all of us here today to Locksley? The archery competition, Sir, the archery competition! We have all come here to see whether young Locksley himself could live up to the reputation he's earned. And, I must say, he did not disappoint. He gave us quite a show. Though, between you and me, I would have preferred for him to lose today."

"Why, were you wagering on someone else?"

"Indeed not! I am not such a fool. I expected him to win. I just would have liked to see his face when someone bested him."

Edward chuckled lightly. He understood how Lothborough felt. Robin grated on the nerves of many of the shire's nobles. For one thing, he was always late to the Council of Nobles, as if the meetings themselves were unimportant. For another, he seemed to dominate the meetings, with his unusual ideas and opinions. Good Heavens! He was just a boy, yet he challenged the ideas of much older men of experience. Edward had to admit that Robin's ideas were always noble and lofty, but they were ridiculously impractical. He should have continued to stay quiet and listen, the way he did when he had first begun attending the Council. But, of course, he was too much of a showoff to remain quiet for long.

Lothborough changed the subject. "That is, I believe, your daughter, sitting over there by him?"

"It is."

"A lovely maiden. I watched her dance the Maypole dance. Such grace…such beauty! How old is she now, if I may be so bold?"

"She is still a child. She is only twelve."

"Twelve! I would have placed her older…fourteen, at least."

Edward sighed. "Last year, she looked nine. This year, she looks fourteen. Time travels too fast, my friend."

Both men were silent for a time, as they studied Marian. The sun had just set, and the first stars were making their appearance. Robin, Marian, and Much lay in the grass, gazing up at the night sky. Robin was pointing towards the stars, obviously filling Marian's head with some nonsense of his own making. Edward had to admit, however, that the three children made a blissful, peaceful picture. But he knew that peace would be short lived. They would soon be up and running about.

Lothborough broke the silence with a question. "Sir Edward, if you don't mind my asking, is your daughter promised to anyone?"

Edward was taken by surprise. Lothborough was a young man, but he was surely more than twice Marian's age.

"She is but a child, as I said."

"A young woman, I believe. Besides, I am not asking if she is a wife…just whether she is already promised to be a wife."

Edward hesitated. It was odd that Lothborough should approach him about this matter, just when he had been contemplating it himself. Perhaps this was God's Will. Lothborough was just the sort of man Edward had been desiring for his daughter. He was dull and steady, cautious and safe. His wealth and titles could not touch Robin's, but then, since when did money buy happiness? It surely wouldn't hurt to explore other options, for Marian's sake.

"She is not," Edward lied.

"Well, then, what can I do to advance my suit, if I may be so bold?"

"I grant you my permission to get to know her. Win her affection. Prove yourself honorable, and then, we may talk."

"Thank you, milord. I shall do so with the greatest of pleasure."

**(Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! You encouraged me to continue. Sorry this chapter is so dull, but we will return to the young people next installment!)**


	5. Chapter 5

As dusk turned to night, a slight chill tinged the air. The May Day fires had been lit, and young men were leaping over them, a practice thought to bring good luck.

"Come on, Much," Robin coaxed, after successfully leaping the flames, "It's easy!"

"I'd...I'd rather not."

"Oh, Much," said Marian, "I'd do it, if anyone would let me!"

"That's all very easy for you to say! No one's going to let you! You are not risking a burn to your backside! "

Marian lifted her eyebrows, and an embarrassed Much continued.

"Sorry! I mean, not your backsi-I mean…pardon me, your ladyship."

"Come on, Much!" Robin pleaded again.

Much huffed, removed his cape, and hurled it to the ground. "Very well! But don't expect me to wait on you hand and foot tomorrow, after I've caught fire tonight!"

His face looked woebegone, as he drew a deep breath. He closed his eyes, then decided it would be wiser to keep them open. "I hate this!" he muttered, just before he took off running towards the flames. With a wild cry, he leaped, and landed successfully on the other side. Robin and Marian ran to congratulate him.

"There! Now, you'll enjoy good luck all year! Aren't you glad you did it?"

"Good luck will be breaking my leg next year, so I won't have to jump over fire again!"

Much was interrupted by Will Scarlet, who ran to him, tagged his arm, and called, "You're it!"

A game of tag was in full force amongst the village children, made all the more exciting by the late hour, and the many fires which had to be dodged.

"You heard Will, Much," said Robin, "You're it!"

Robin, Marian, and Much joined the game, and were observed running and laughing by Sir Edward and Lothborough.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce me to your daughter," suggested Lothborough.

"Of course." A twinge of guilt pained Edward, but he dismissed it. He was doing this for Marian's sake, after all.

"Marian," he called, "come here."

She breathlessly ran to her father. Lothborough thought she looked irresistible. Her cheeks were scarlet from all the running she'd done, and her hair had come loose from the braid she had worn earlier.

"Yes, Father?"

"Marian, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Edgar of Lothborough, a very important noble in the shire."

"How do you do?" she asked.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, fair lady," Lothborough responded stiffly.

Marian hoped this wouldn't take long. She'd been having so much fun, and soon the festivities would end, and she would have to ride home in the stuffy carriage. She longed to return to the game.

Lothborough followed her gaze towards young Locksley. Both of them saw Robin discover Marian's hair ribbon on the ground. They watched as he picked it up, breathed its scent, then hid it inside his shirt.

"The thief!" Marian exclaimed.

"Pardon?" asked Lothborough.

"He took my hair ribbon! He'd better give it back! What's he want with my hair ribbon, anyway?"

Edward and Lothborough exchanged troubled glances. So, Locksley fancied her, did he? Well, he might be undisputed champion of the archery field, but he wasn't going to win this prize!

"Marian," scolded Sir Edward, "Remember your manners. Edgar of Lothborough was addressing you."

"Forgive me, Sir Edgar."

"I...I am not a knight, Maid Marian. You may call me Lothborough, for now. In time, I hope we may become less formal."

Marian cringed. She hated being called "Maid Marian." Why was he allowed to correct the way she addressed him, but she wasn't allowed to tell him what she wished to be called?

"Well," she said, "it was very nice to make your acquaintance. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the festivities. Now, if you will please excuse me, I'd like to return to the game."

She watched her friends playing. That horrible girl Kate, the potter's daughter, was "It," and she was screeching and stomping her foot because she couldn't tag anyone. But then again, the only person she was chasing after was Robin, and he was so fast and nimble that no one could tag him. Marian wanted to run right up to Kate, tag her, and declare herself "It." Maybe that would put an end to the screeching.

"Marian," said her father, "I think you've done enough playing for today. I would like you to stay and talk with Lothborough while I see that our carriage is made ready."

Marian wanted to cry. No! The day couldn't end yet! It had been such a wonderful day…wonderful, and terrible, too. She felt she had gone through so much today. And she didn't know when she'd be able to see Robin again. Tomorrow, she had her lessons, and after that, he was scheduled to travel to London and attend the King's Court for a month! Why must she stay and entertain this old bore? Didn't he have any other friends he could talk with? It just wasn't fair! He was speaking again, and she hadn't been listening.

"Isn't that right, Maid Marian?"

"Yes, of course," she said hollowly.

Lothborough looked delighted. What had she just agreed to?

"Well, then, I shall look forward to tomorrow! Shall I call on you at, say, ten?"

Oh, no! If he was coming to call, how was she supposed to complete her lessons? And why was he coming to call?

"I shall look forward to seeing samples of your embroidery then. Good night, fair lady," said Lothborough stiffly.


	6. Chapter 6

Marian's eyes squinted in the dim candlelight of her room, trying to make out the Latin words in her book. Her tutor was arriving tomorrow, and she hadn't finished her reading. But it wasn't her fault! That boring old Louthborough had arrived in the morning and had stayed all day at Knighton Hall! Marian didn't have the foggiest idea why he had wanted to come. Her father had been working at the Castle, so she was home alone with the servants.

Why would a grown man want to waste his day looking at her embroidery anyway? First of all, there wasn't much of it to see. She hated embroidery as much as she hated being called "Maid Marian." And what few samples she had were embarrassingly bad. The stitches were uneven, there were large knots throughout, and there was even a drop or two of her blood, where she had poked her finger with the needle. So, why would a strange man she had just met choose to waste his day viewing it?

She could tell he had been put off by what she had shown him. He'd even had the impudence to scold her for its poor quality! Well, too bad! How would he like it if she invited herself to his house, kept him from his duties, asked to see his swordplay, and then insulted him because he was so poor at it? Marian thought he looked rather flabby and out of shape. She was sure she could beat him at swordplay.

She groaned and threw her book across the room.

"Whoa!" sounded a familiar voice at her window. "If you have a mouse, don't throw your book at it! I suggest you get a cat!"

Marian modestly wrapped her robe closer and ran to her window excitedly. "You know I hate cats," she said, smiling at Robin.

He grinned and gave her that adoring look he seemed to reserve for her alone.

"Where's Much?" she asked.

"Home asleep. Busy day today, packing for London."

"Oh…London." She'd forgotten Robin was leaving tomorrow at dawn. "Shouldn't you be at home sleeping, too?"

"Couldn't leave without saying 'goodbye.' Unlike some people, who rushed away from my village yesterday, I believe in saying 'goodbye'."

Marian blushed. "Sorry for that. My father made me entertain his friend, and then he ushered me into the carriage. You didn't notice since you were so busy chasing Kate."

They both laughed. Poor Kate! Nobody in his right mind would ever chase her.

"So," Robin resumed, "What did Louthborough want?"

"You did notice!" she exclaimed.

"I was only interested in his fashion sense."

Marian giggled. For a young man, Louthborough dressed like an older gentleman in long, somber, black robes.

She grew serious. "I really haven't any notion what he wanted. He visited me here today, and asked to see my embroidery."

Robin snorted with laughter. "And was he impressed by what you showed him?"

"What do you think? Robin, why would he come here to look at my embroidery?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. Perhaps he needed a good laugh."

Marian slapped his arm playfully. "Grow up," she said.

He rubbed his arm in a fake display of pain. "Don't worry about him, Marian. He's harmless. Boring, but harmless. As far as I can tell, he hasn't had an original idea his entire life."

"Using the front door to visit me, instead of my window, seems like a pretty good original idea to me! Maybe you could adopt that original idea yourself!""

"Maybe," Robin agreed. "But where would be the fun in that?"

They enjoyed another laugh together, then fell silent. The time had come to say "goodbye," and neither wanted this moment to end.

"Marian," Robin began, and Marian was surprised to hear his voice break.

"What, Robin?" she asked gently.

"I wish I didn't have to go!"

Marian smiled. "Liar," she said. "You know you love to go to Court. The King and Queen fuss all over you."

Surprisingly, Robin remained serious. "I…I wish you were coming with me then."

Marian didn't know what to say. It was rare indeed that he opened up and admitted his true feelings to anyone. Having lost both his parents and taken on the responsibilities of a Lord at age ten, he had learned to hide his emotions so that he would not appear vulnerable.

She stared at him, wistfully. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight, even with his black eye. Her heart was pounding, and she knew she would remember this moment forever.

When she did speak, she found she couldn't admit her feelings either. "Well," she said," Make sure Much keeps you out of trouble. If I hear that France has declared war on us, I'll know who's to blame."

Robin smiled at her tenderly, swung his body to the ground, and was gone.

In distant London, Lady Catherine Woodward was brushing Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine's long brown hair. The twenty-two year old beauty, former mistress of King Henry, was considered a jewel of the Court, with her sparkling black eyes, slender figure, and witty tongue.

"Mumsie," whined sixteen-year-old Prince John, sitting cross legged on his mother's bed, "Must that horrible Robin of Locksley come here again? Can't he just stay away in that godforsaken hovel he calls home?"

"Take your feet off my bed, John," commanded the Queen. "Some of us happen to like Locksley. In fact, some of us happen to like him very, very much. Isn't that right, Lady Catherine?" Eleanor asked pointedly.

Catherine smiled slyly and continued brushing. "He is said to be a charming boy," she answered.

"'Boy' is right," the Queen agreed. "Remember that, Catherine. I don't know whether I approve of you corrupting him just yet."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, since when have you referred to the Art of Love as 'corruption'? Surely such a fine young man, with so many noble qualities, deserves to be educated in the Art of Love, as well as in languages, music, mathematics, and the Art of Battle."

"Methinks you are mistaking his pretty face and form for his 'many noble qualities.' Tread lightly, Catherine. Locksley is special to us. I turned a blind eye to the attentions you paid him on his last visit, but he is very young yet, and has no parents to guide him."

Lady Catherine masked her annoyance at Queen Eleanor's hypocrisy. If Locksley were the Queen's 'type', that is to say, larger, hairier, and brawnier, then the Queen would have bedded him herself by now. As it was, he was too pretty to attract the Queen, and she was protecting him. He was still such a green, ignorant boy in the ways of love, but Catherine felt she was steering him along nicely. Much more slowly than she desired, but nicely all the same. She was hoping this visit might prove to be the one which would make him a man. She would just have to use discretion, that was all.

Her black eyes sparkled as she resumed brushing the Queen's long, brown hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Marian sat very still, hands gracefully folded on her lap, wearing a small half smile on her face. Inside, she wanted to scream! The weather outdoors was perfect, her favorite horse was saddled and ready, but here she sat, indoors, doing nothing but sitting and being stared at by that old ninny, Louthborough! She privately called him, "Loath-bore-oh", since she loathed the old bore. He came every day to Knighton, and did nothing! He just sat, and watched her, and questioned her about her embroidery. She decided her father must have hired him as her embroidery tutor, but that was just strange.

"Maid Marian," he began, "Lovely weather we're having."

"It is lovely! Shall we go outdoors and enjoy it?"

"Oh, no, certainly not. I much prefer the indoors, don't you? We wouldn't want that peaches and cream complexion of yours marred by the sun and wind, would we?"

He sat back, looking content, and stared at her some more. She was such a lovely creature.

He had his wooing all planned. This first week, they would simply sit together…get used to each other, as it were. Beginning next week, he would grow more bold, and pay her a compliment or two on her gowns, her hair, her grace…some such things. Unfortunately, he couldn't compliment her accomplishments…she had none worth commenting on, in his opinion. But he would change that, once she was his betrothed. He'd see that she acquired the proper skills to be a proper wife. The third week, he'd grow bolder still, and sit beside her. Their knees might "accidentally" touch. The thought of this thrilled him, and kept him warm at night. The fourth week, he would grow so bold as to actually take her hand. He would hold her small, soft, white hand in his, and be on his way to making her his own. That would encompass his first month's wooing. It always paid to have a plan. But she was speaking! He turned to listen.

"My Lord Louthborough, has your house burned down?"

"Pardon?"

"Has your house burned down? I'm just wondering. Not to be rude, but, just why are you here every day? My father's at the castle. If you need to see him, you can seek an audience with him there. He won't be home until late tonight, if at all. He is very busy this week. I asked to stay at Knighton, so I could enjoy the lovely spring days. But I can't enjoy them sitting here! Before you know it, they'll be gone, and I'll have missed them! But you come here, every day, EVERY DAY, and do nothing! Is this some kind of punishment, because I don't work harder on my embroidery? I had a dream last night that I died and went to Hell, and it was better than this!"

Marian hadn't meant to, but once she had begun speaking, she found she hadn't been able to stop. Louthborough stared at her in astonishment.

"Maid Marian," he scolded, "What a very wicked thing to say! You must go to Confession and ask pardon. The sooner the better." He rose. "I shall be on my way. I have no wish to sit and look at wicked, wicked girls like you." He walked to the door. Marian didn't even rise from her chair to show him out. She just sat back and scowled at him, arms folded across her chest. When he reached the door, he turned to her. "Now, after you repent of your wickedness, I shall return. We may find ourselves back to where we began a few days' past; we may find ourselves where we began today. I do not know. We shall see. In the meantime, you get yourself to Confession, young lady. After that, you work on your embroidery! I shall expect much finer results next time I come to call on you. Good day."

Marian sat in awe as she watched him miraculously open the door, climb into his carriage, and be transported away. She was out the door, on her horse, and galloping towards the forest before the dust from his carriage had settled.

Far to the south, in England's capital, Robin and Much could see the top of the White Tower in the distance. The boys were tired from their long journey, and their horses were nearly spent.

"Look, Much!" Robin cried excitedly. "There it is! There's the Tower! Look how it shines!"

Much frowned at Robin, his eyes wide with reproach. "I'm not saying anything," he insisted. "I'm not saying anything."

Robin waited. Whatever was bothering Much, he was sure to learn shortly. Sure enough, Much began his tirade.

"It's all very well for you! You are lodged in the finest chambers, served the finest foods, given the finest…the finest…baths! But as for me! Have you seen where I'm lodged? Do you realize the castle is haunted, Robin? It is! It's haunted! I've heard the footsteps! I've seen the doors open and close, when there's nobody around! It's scary, I tell you! I hate the Tower! I hate it!"

"Stay with me in my chambers, then."

"What?"

"Stay with me in my chambers. You're my manservant. You can stay with me."

"And just where am I supposed to sleep, eh? On the floor?"

"You're supposed to sleep on the floor, but you're not going to. You've seen that bed…it's big enough to sleep six! You can sleep in it, but we have to sleep head to toe. I don't want to wake in the night and find myself staring into your face. That really would be scary!"

"Very well," said Much pleasantly. "I could stay with you in your chambers. I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

They arrived at last and were escorted inside. After a few hour's time, Robin of Locksley was officially announced in the Great Hall. Much stood behind his chair, attending him at the banquet table, his mouth watering at all the delectable foods around him.

The table was lined on both sides with elegant lords and ladies. King Henry scowled at the table's head, his short bowed legs thrown unceremoniously over the arm of his chair. Queen Eleanor held court far away at the table's end, sitting regally, yet putting all near her at their ease. Prince Richard and Princess Joan sat near their mother…Princes Geoffrey and John sat near their father. The other siblings were away in various parts of the kingdom. Robin of Locksley was pleased to be given a seat near the Queen's end. He much preferred the company on this side of the room.

"Robin of Locksley," began Her Majesty with fondness, "You have changed since we saw you last."

"How so, Your Majesty?"

"You've grown taller, Robin."

"Apologies, Your Majesty. I'll try not to grow any more."

Everyone laughed.

"That would be a wise course to take, Robin. His Majesty does not enjoy being towered over. He has never forgiven Richard here, for growing so tall."

Robin gazed in awe at Richard. He admired the tall, golden haired Prince, almost to the point of idolatry. Richard smiled affectionately at Robin. He regarded the young man as a little brother, and wished he could replace his own despicable brother John with such a fine person as Robin of Locksley.

"But," the Queen continued, "your height is not the only change we discern in you, Robin. We would like to know the story behind that black eye you dare to flaunt in the presence of royalty."

Robin laughed modestly. "Well," he said, "I admit I was bested in a fight. I hope Lord Sheridan can remedy my lack of knowledge, so that the outcome of my next adventure will have a different ending."

"Here, here!" toasted Lord Sheridan, lifting his goblet in a toast.

"Here, here!" echoed the lords and ladies.

As Robin set his goblet down, he looked up to find Lady Catherine Woodward's beautiful black eyes on him. He immediately felt himself blush. She was wearing a burgundy colored gown which accented her figure, and left little to the imagination. He avoided her gaze, but when he raised his eyes again, she was still looking at him.

As far as he could tell, she didn't remove her gaze from his face during the entire banquet. When the food was removed, the Court Musicians changed to livelier tunes, and the Queen rose to announce, "And now, let all who are able, dance!"

King Henry rose from his seat and growled, "Those of you fool enough to dance, may. I will not stay and tolerate it!" He stood, took his current mistress Alyce by the arm, and led her away. Prince John sniveled.

"But Daddy, I love to dance! Stay and watch me dance, Daddy! I am lighter on my feet than any of the rest of you, especially that Northern Clodhopper, Locksley!"

Robin looked down and tried to stifle his laughter. Marian wouldn't believe this. He wished she were here. How they would laugh over silly, preening Prince John! Besides, much as he hated dancing, Marian adored it. If there had to be dancing, he wished he could be dancing with her.

Everyone was rising and taking a position on the floor, so he sighed, and took his place, too. In an instant, Lady Catherine was by his side.

"This is a brand new dance from France that hasn't traveled northward yet, so you cannot possibly know it," she whispered in her deep, breathy voice. "Stay calm, and follow every movement I make."

She marveled at how rapidly he picked up the dance. She marveled at his movements, at once so graceful and so masculine. She marveled at his beauty. She marveled at his scent. She tried to match her breathing to his. When his fingertips brushed hers, she trembled.

He was so young, but oh, how she wanted the boy!

But something about him had changed since his last visit. He was definitely avoiding her eyes. She found it intriguing. The last time he had been at Court, he had been so eager. Once he had finally conquered his shyness, she could steer him into dark corners and be kissed with fire and abandon. Had his shyness returned, or was it something else?

As she danced with Locksley, she felt the cold, disapproving gaze of the Queen upon her. She realized she couldn't steer him away from the room. They would be missed, and Eleanor would make her suffer. No matter! She knew which rooms he had been given. And, a ladies' hairpin made an excellent lock pick! She only hoped that Locksley was tired enough from his journey to retire early for the night, but not so tired that he couldn't give her what she was so desperately desiring!


	8. Chapter 8

As Robin danced with Lady Catherine, he tried to look everywhere except at her. He focused his gaze on Much, and noticed how tired he looked. Much kept yawning, but was trying hard to hide the fact. It had been a long few days of traveling, and Much looked exhausted. When the music ended, Robin curtly excused himself, then approached his servant.

"You look tired, my friend," he said.

"I'm not tired, Master, if you're not."

"Go to bed, Much."

"But, Robin…there are ghosts, remember?"

"Not in my chambers. I've slept there many times, and there are no ghosts. Trust me."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know. I'd like to speak with Prince Richard, but I'm not sure whether I'll be able to tonight. Go to bed. The door's unlocked, but lock yourself in. I have the key, so I'll try not to disturb you when I come to bed."

Much was very relieved. Robin was so generous to let him share his chambers. He couldn't wait to sleep in that elegant bed!

Robin walked about, trying to find the Prince, and avoid Lady Catherine at the same time. He failed at the first task, but succeeded at the second. The Great Hall was stuffy and crowded, however, and Robin suddenly felt tired himself. He wanted some fresh air, so he climbed all the way to the top of the castle, and stepped onto the roof.

What a remarkable view! He felt on top of the world, yet felt an overwhelming wave of loneliness wash over him as well. He was surprised to feel tears spring to his eyes, and he hastily blinked them away. He must simply be overly tired, like Much. He looked up at the stars, and ached for Marian.

He hoped she was looking out her bedroom window right now, gazing up at the night sky. If she were, then they were both looking at the same sight at the same time! It made him feel she was close, not one hundred miles or more away. He reached into the neckline of his shirt, and pulled out the hair ribbon he had found on May Day. He had tied it to a string and wore it around his neck, directly over his heart. When he had found it, it had smelled like her hair, fresh and lovely. But it didn't smell of her any more. He was afraid it smelled like him now. But it was hers, and he pressed it reverently to his lips. He closed his eyes and let himself simply feel. He felt dizzy and exhilarated and lonely and sad, all at the same time, with an inexplicable sense of yearning.

He knew he didn't want Lady Catherine to kiss him anymore. He didn't want her pursuing him. He'd tell her so when he'd see her next. He'd been a coward tonight…afraid of a woman. Feeling stronger, but still sad, he made his way towards his chambers.

In those chambers, Much was snoring quietly. When he'd gone to bed, he had not extinguished all the candles in the room. In spite of what Robin had said, he still had his doubts about ghosts. He'd seen and heard too many things down in the servant's quarters not to be afraid.

He was so exhausted, he didn't hear the lock rattle, or the door open. He didn't hear the quiet footsteps, the rustle of fabric, the sound of muffled breathing. He didn't smell the exotic perfume.

His eyes popped wide open, however, when he felt soft fingertips run lightly up and down his back! His hair stood on end and he froze in terror. Someone…someTHING climbed into bed behind him, embraced him tightly, and rained burning kisses on his neck and shoulders!

He was petrified! A ghost! A female ghost had climbed into bed with him, and she was being very aggressive with her hands!

"Don't be afaid." the ghost whispered in a deep, breathless voice. "It's no more difficult than the dance. Stay calm, and follow every movement I make."

"Alleluia! Alleluia! Alleluia!" cried Much aloud. He wasn't celebrating, as his words seemed to indicate. He was just searching for some holy words from church to say to frighten the ghost away and protect himself! "Alleluia" was the only holy word he could remember at the moment!

At the sound of his voice, the ghost stiffened and froze. "Who, in the name of Heaven, are you?" the ghost asked. Much thought the ghost had a strong voice, for a phantom.

"I'm Much, and I think you should unhand me this instant! ALLELUIA!" he cried louder.

The ghost took a deep breath, and leaped from the bed. Much heard what sounded like someone gathering up clothing, throwing it on, running towards the door, and letting themselves out. He remained frozen in terror for several minutes. At last, he began to relax.

"Unbelievable!" he cried. "That was revolting!" And for once, he couldn't think of say anything more to say.


	9. Chapter 9

"Steady, Locksley, steady," coached Lord Sheridan, trainer of the King's best knights. Robin was engaged in an early morning lesson, but he was having difficulty concentrating. He was furious at Lady Catherine for what she had tried to do last night. Much had told him how he had been amorously attacked by a ghost, and Robin guessed correctly who the "ghost" was. He couldn't believe she had gone so far as to enter his bed to seduce him! Little had she known when she had concocted her plan that she would find Much in the bed instead of him. She must have had quite a shock.

And now, his manservant was completely convinced the Tower was haunted, and was even more nervous and anxious than usual.

Robin was a little nervous and anxious himself. If she had gone as far as that, what else might she be capable of? He would have to end this charade today.

"Control your anger, Locksley. Let it work for you, not against you," Sheridan advised.

"And what has Locksley to be angry about?" asked a regal voice. Robin looked up to see Prince Richard watching him train. He bowed, and vowed to do better. He so wanted to impress his Prince.

To him, Richard was the greatest warrior in all Christendom. Robin wished he could show him what he could do with a bow. He felt inept with a sword in his hands today.

"Sheridan," Richard said, "Allow me to show this whelp what he needs to master." Sheridan bowed and stepped aside as Richard smiled at Robin before crossing swords with him.

Much shut his eyes tightly. The Prince was the best fighter in the land! What if he killed Robin? If his master were to die, then he would die, too…of grief! He wanted to take Robin home to Locksley immediately, where there were no ghosts, and no warriors pointing their swords at him. He hated this!

Robin found his anger had completely dissipated. He was thrilled and honored to be facing Prince Richard, even on the training field. He worked as hard as he could, thought as hard as he could, and fought as hard as he could. He guessed that Richard was going easy on him, but he was proud to be doing well.

Word traveled that Richard was "fighting," and a small crowd of courtiers gathered to view the practice. Lady Catherine stood at the edge of the field, her eyes shining, her attention riveted on only one combatant in the mock battle, and it wasn't the Prince.

How very satisfying it was to watch him in motion! He moved with the grace of some large cat from the East. His eyes, which reminded her of the finest jewels, shone hard in their intensity. She would get him to look at her like that before his visit to Court ended. She would only need to get him alone somehow.

The day was unseasonably warm, and Robin was unused to the warmer temperatures in the south. He was sweating from his exertions, and his wet shirt clung to his body. Ever the courteous knight, Richard removed his own shirt, to allow Robin permission to remove his, much to Lady Catherine's pleasure. She should have known immediately last night that the soft body in the bed hadn't been his!

Lady Catherine maintained her cool demeanor, but inside, she was highly excited. The sight of "her boy" engaged in shirtless combat almost made her swoon. She doubled her resolve to capture him completely, and soon. She wondered what the significance was of the green ribbon he wore tied to a string around his neck. She might just need to take that ribbon, if he was going to keep avoiding her. That would surely get his attention.

There was a commotion as Prince John pranced towards the crowd and joined the spectators. "Decisions, decisions!" he announced. "It's such a chore deciding which sweaty beast I'd prefer to see lose! My overgrown brother, or the Northern Clodhopper!" A few in the crowd laughed. John was the King's favorite child, after all, and flattery never hurt. "Don't hold back!" he cheered. "Give us some bloodshed! Brother, give Locksley a good cut, and we can all see whether his blood runs red or blue, like ours!"

At last, Richard decided that Locksley had endured enough. He easily knocked the sword from Robin's hand, and smiled upon him.

"Well done, Robin!" he exclaimed. "You are a credit to the kingdom! Get yourself cleaned up and meet me in my chambers in half an hour. I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Robin could not believe his good fortune. He grinned at Much, and the two boys ran back to his chambers to wash and change.

Back home in Nottinghamshire, Marian was proud of herself. She had found a way to keep "Loath-bore-oh" away! Although she knew she was being naughty, she felt she had little choice. It was either be good and suffer, or be naughty and be free.

After her outburst the other day, Louthborough had returned, expecting to find her properly cowed. Instead, he found her emboldened.

"Maid Marian," he began formally, "I trust we may begin again and forget that ugly display of waywardness you showed on my last visit. Now, show me your embroidery."

Marian summoned her resolve, breathed a silent prayer for forgiveness, and said, "Hell, no."

Louthborough froze. "Hello?" he asked, confused.

"No, not 'Hello.' I said, 'Hell, no.'"

"Maid Marian! I am shocked! I am going at once to your father and report your unmaidenly behavior! When he learns of your foul tongue, I do not know what he will do! And…this marks the end of our courtship!" Louthborough ordered his carriage to drive him straight to Nottingham.

Courtship? Was that what this was about? Her father surely couldn't have approved of that!

Marian was happy the rest of the morning. She visited the old and the sick in her village, to do penance for her sinful tongue. It gave her real satisfaction to be useful and comforting to others. She ignored a nagging worry about her father learning what she had said, by convincing herself that he was most likely too busy to be bothered.

However, she couldn't be more wrong. Edward was not only bothered, he was outraged! The moment Louthborough told him, he left his duties and hurried straight home to confront his daughter. He charged into Knighton Hall as Marian was eating her noon meal.

"What is this I hear about your tongue, young lady? Have you taken up swearing now, along with horseback racing and swordplay?"

"I never swear, except to keep Louthborough away from here," Marian tried to explain.

"So, Locksley's teaching you to swear like a common soldier now, is he?"

"Robin? Robin didn't teach me to swear!"

"He must have! He treats you like a boy, and probably shows off by using foul language in front of you!"

It was Marian's turn to be outraged. "I have never once heard Robin swear! He's too careful of his manners around me. And he doesn't treat me like a boy…he treats me like a friend! If you want to know where I learned to swear, it was from listening to the Castle Guard. I've heard much worse talk from them."

Edward looked at Marian. He was so angry that she was proving so difficult. Louthborough had told him that she was completely unsuitable, and he refused to woo her anymore. She would never find a suitable husband if she were to continue this behavior! And it was all the fault of Robin! He may not have been behind her knowledge of swearing, but he was behind her boldness, and that had led to her swearing.

"That's enough, young lady. I forbid you to have anything more to do with that wayward boy ever again! If I so much as see him within twenty paces of you, I'll have him thrown in the castle dungeons!"


	10. Chapter 10

Marian was crying in her room, which was unusual. If something were wrong, she almost never hid away crying. She would think of a way to fix things, and then act. But today, she felt so hopeless and confused, that she needed to cry.

What was wrong with her father? Why had he turned against Robin? He had always been fond of him, she thought. But ever since May Day, her father seemed to consider him an enemy! She didn't understand!

She couldn't NOT see Robin ever again! It was hard enough, missing him as she did while he was away from home. But to never see him…forever? She would rather not see the sun, the moon, or the stars!

She wiped her tears and picked up her embroidery. She stared at it, imagining Loath-bore-oh's face in its center, and jabbed it as hard as she could with her needle. There! That felt somewhat better! But it was no good. This was such a waste of time.

She had felt so good and useful this morning, helping her villagers. She wished she could get that feeling back.

Marian sat up, a thought striking her, filling her with hope. She would go to Locksley. She would go to Locksley right now, and see if she could help any of Robin's villagers. While he was away from home, she could be helpful to him by helping those he cared about.

She grabbed her cloak, and ran to the stables.

More than one hundred miles to the south, the bells of London tolled two o'clock, as Robin and Much exited Prince Richard's chambers in the White Tower. They had supped with the Prince…even Much had been fed, and his belly was full. Robin's head was full…full of visions of glorious battles yet to be fought.

Richard had been duly impressed by Robin's skill at arms this morning, and had confided his dream of a Third Crusade. He'd explained how the situation in Jerusalem was shaky, with the threat of Saracens wanting to kill all Christian pilgrims. The efforts of his father's Second Crusade had ended in failure, for the Saracen leader, Saladin, was a brilliant strategist and warrior. There was currently peace, but Richard foresaw trouble ahead, and he wanted to be prepared. He told Robin to ready himself, for if trouble came, he would want men such as Robin to fight alongside him.

Robin's head was so transported by the Prince's talk, that he did not even see Lady Catherine, as she deliberately stepped directly into his path. They bumped hard. She staggered a step or two backward, and Robin grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't looking. Are you alright?"

"Not quite," she lied. "That was quite a bump. I think I need to sit awhile." She allowed Robin to guide her to a bench, and sank down gracefully upon it.

"Please," she said, "Sit with me while I recover my breath."

"Where did I bump you?" he asked, concerned.

"Here," she replied, with feigned innocence, indicating her left breast. She expertly unfastened some laces, and pulled the fabric back. "You don't see a bruise, do you?"

Much looked away, blushing profusely. Robin knew he ought to look away as well, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes opened wide and a grin spread across his face.

"Everything looks fine," he said. "Perfect, in fact!"

Lady Catherine readjusted her gown and took his hand. "That's better," she said, smiling charmingly into his eyes.

"Better?" he asked, disappointed that the "show" was over.

"You're speaking to me again. You were so distant last night, I thought I'd done something to offend you."

He took a deep breath. "Actually, you did."

He told Much to leave them, then turned to her in anger. "Just what did you think you were doing, charging into my room and climbing into bed with my servant?"

"I didn't mean to climb into bed with HIM," she smiled. She looked so gorgeous and amusing that Robin felt his anger fade. She continued smiling at him, until he actually began to laugh. It was funny, if you looked at it that way.

"All the same," he continued, in a kinder tone, "You mustn't do things like that."

"Well," she said, "Now that we're on speaking terms again, I won't have to. See what I have to resort to when you ignore me?"

"I'll remember that next time I'm lonesome in the night," he flirted.

He was adorable! She just wanted to keep him in a box so she could take him out and play with him whenever she wanted!

She brushed her foot across the top of his and changed the subject. "You looked quite delicious training this morning. No wonder Richard had you for dinner."

Robin laughed. He was proud she had seen him fight. "There's still so much to learn," he sighed. "You ought to see me shoot!"

"I have seen you shoot, remember? That is how I first noticed you. You hit the target, and Eros hit my heart."

At that, he stopped smiling and appeared uncomfortable.

"Catherine," he began seriously. "I need to tell you…."

She waited, not liking where this was headed.

"You see my black eye?" he continued. "Well, I wasn't just punched…I was knocked head over heels."

Surprisingly, Catherine jumped to her feet, smiling brightly. "In love?" she gasped. "You're in love? Why, Robin, that's wonderful! I'm so thrilled for you! You must tell me all about her!" She sat down next to him again, waiting for him to confide in her.

Robin hesitated, confused. He thought his confession would hurt, or anger her. He hadn't expected joy and excitement. His instincts, however, warned him to be discreet and protect Marian.

"I…I can't talk about her. She's too wonderful."

Catherine's smile froze and her eyes took on a steely look.

"Well, no matter," she recovered. "You don't need to tell me now. Just answer me this…is she young?"

Robin chuckled. "Too young. She doesn't even know how I feel."

"Well," she said, smiling brightly again, "I am delighted for you! And, I want you to know..." She took his hand and began caressing it slowly, "I want to do all I can to help you. There is a lot to learn about Love, just as there is a lot to learn about battle. You need someone to guide you…to teach you. "

She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips, the leaned toward him and took his earlobe between her teeth.

Robin felt dizzy, but he pushed her away, jumped to his feet, and laughed uncomfortably. "That is very kind, but I don't think it's such a good idea."

Catherine stood and smiled at him, completely composed, as if nothing unusual had transpired between them. "You know best, of course. I'm just glad we can be friends again. Come," she said, taking his arm, "You must escort me to the Queen's apartments. I'm dangerously late, and you're to blame for being so distracting. You must apologize to Her Majesty for me. She likes you so much, she can't refuse you anything."

A few moments later, Queen Eleanor witnessed a dazed and bewildered Lord Locksley bowing farewell to Lady Catherine, who definitely looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary, or, in this case, the robin.


	11. Chapter 11

Marian arrived in Locksley village, and secured her horse to a fence post. She smiled when she saw little Lukie Scarlet playing in the dirt outside his cottage. His father, Dan, bowed his head and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, milady," he said. Marian noticed he looked worried.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"My boy, Will, is sick. Better stay out here, milady. He's likely infectious. My wife is tending him."

"Have you given him any medicine?" Marian asked.

"None," Dan replied sadly. "We have none to give."

In spite of Dan's warning, Marian stepped inside the Scarlet family cottage. Will lay tossing in bed, his eyes unnaturally bright and his cheeks flaming. His sturdy mother Jane sat by his bedside, looking worn with worry.

"What are his symptoms?" Marian asked.

"He complained his throat was burning. Now he's feverish and can't sleep."

"Lord Locksley's bound to have some medicine. I'll fetch some for you."

Marian ran to Locksley Manor. Thornton was pleasantly surprised to see her. "Lady Marian! The Master isn't here. He's in London. I thought you knew that."

"Thornton, do you know where Robin keeps his medicine chest?"

"Medicine chest?"

"Yes. Will Scarlet is ill. He needs medicine. His throat is burning and his cheeks are bright red."

Another servant, Mary, joined them. "Scarlet Fever, sounds like," she said. "Unfortunate coincidence, considering his name."

"Where are the medicines?" Marian asked impatiently.

Mary fetched a chest, and handed it to her. When Marian looked inside, she felt overwhelmed. "What do I give him?" she asked.

"Here, let him chew on this. It's bitter, but it will ease his pain and help him sleep. That's all we can do for him now, except pray."

"Thank you!" Marian said gratefully, as she began to leave. "Oh! And can you bring him some broth? And food for his family? I don't think they've eaten."

As Marian took the medicine to the Scarlet cottage, Thornton turned to Mary. "Little Marian's turning into quite a fine young lady. I doubt the Master himself could have done any better."

That evening at the King's Court, Robin entered the crowded Great Hall to find King Henry in fine boisterous spirits. Even so, Robin knew from experience that the King's mood could change in an instant, so that he rivaled the Devil himself for cruelty.

"Locksley!" called the King in his harsh, cracked voice. "Sit here on my left hand side, and John, my own dear son, sit here on my right. The Queen," and Robin marked how much vinegar the King could infuse into that one word, "the Queen has a headache and will not be joining us this night." King Henry rubbed his hands together, highly satisfied at the thought of Eleanor's discomfort.

"I'm hungry, Daddy!" whined Prince John.

"Then eat your dinner, John."

"But Daddy! You need to watch me! Watch me eat, Daddy! Watch me!"

Robin exchanged a look with Much, who attended him behind his chair. The King noticed Robin's amused smirk, and his eyes grew bloodshot in anger.

"Musicians! Enough of your cacophony! We grow tired of your music! Let there be song, but let it be combined with beauty! Song and beauty! Beauty and song! Lady Catherine, we have not heard you sing for us in an age. Come…stand and sing us a song of Courtly Love. You know, one of those songs my son Richard likes so well." Henry glared at Richard, seated at the far end of the table.

Lady Catherine curtsied, and began singing in her pleasant, yet throaty voice. As Henry had requested, her song dealt with the suffering and longing of unrequited love. She appeared to be singing solely to one person, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, on the King's left hand side.

Henry's grey eyes were hard and beady, shifting back and forth from Robin to Catherine. He rarely had time for music, and found the whole concept of "Courtly Love" utter nonsense. The song tonight, however, would serve to prove a point. He would teach that arrogant Locksley not to cast mocking glances at his precious son John's expense.

"Excellent! Excellent!" applauded the King, when the song was finished. "Come here, Lady Catherine. I need you to witness this." She approached the King, and dropped another graceful curtsey.

"Locksley," began the King slyly, "Hand over your plate."

"Sire?" asked Robin.

"You heard us. Hand over your plate!"

Robin put down the bread he was eating, and passed his plate to the King. Henry put the plate before his son, Prince John.

"There!" declared the King, for all to hear. "John said he was hungry. He shall have two suppers this night, and Locksley, you shall go to bed hungry!"

"Oh, goody, goody, goody, goody!" said Prince John, clapping his hands in glee.

Robin understood that the King was trying to humiliate him, but he did not understand the reason.

"Your Majesty," he said, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Offend us? No, Locksley, no. We just think you need to understand how it feels to go to bed hungry. Lady Catherine understands, don't you, my dear? Because of you, Locksley, Lady Catherine goes to bed hungry every night! Everyone here can see she's starving for you, and yet, you reject her!"

Robin's face flushed in anger and embarrrassment.

"Father," said Prince Richard, "The Earl of Huntington is your loyal servant. He deserves to be treated with more respect."

"Shut your mouth, Richard, or I'll have you publicly flogged in the market square!"

"As you were, when you killed Becket?" Richard challenged.

The King threw his goblet at Richard's head and ordered him to be silent.

"Now, Locksley," King Henry continued, rubbing his hand through his short red hair, "You are required to sit here and watch Prince John eat all his food, and yours. You may not leave the table until John has eaten every morsel. I do not care how long it takes!"

"Daddy," said John, his mouth stuffed with food, "I doubt I'll be able to finish all this tonight. I will just have to save some until tomorrow evening's meal. And Locksley can just sit here and wait, isn't that right? You don't mind, do you, Clodhopper? I'm really not as hungry as I thought I was."

Robin didn't speak. He felt angry and humiliated. He appreciated Richard for speaking for him, but the King was out of control. The King had no cause!

He looked at Much. Poor Much was miserable, frightened, and worried. He looked at Catherine, still sunk in an elegant curtsey. He couldn't read her at all. He guessed she must feel as humiliated as he.

The King stood and gestured for Catherine to rise. She stood nearly as tall as he, since he was such a short and stocky man. He spoke to her, but it was clear his words were meant to be heard by all present.

"Catherine, my dear," began the King, "it is unfair…unchivalrous…for you to go to bed hungry night after night. If Locksley is not man enough to do his duty and satisfy you, then you must allow me to take his place, for old times' sake, you understand."

"I am honored, Sire," she stated, casting her most charming smile at the King.

"It is settled then!" declared the King, ushering Catherine from the room. "Oh, and Locksley," he added, "Enjoy your night here in the Great Hall, and your day here tomorrow. For tonight you will go hungry, but, we promise you, the Lady Catherine will not!"


	12. Chapter 12

Robin stood near the edge of a river barge, slowly being transported to Westminster Abbey, to attend Sunday morning Mass. His mood was as dark as the Thames flowing under him. It was raining lightly, and he huddled under the hood of his cape.

Queen Eleanor had been told of Robin's punishment last night, and she immediately arrived in the Great Hall and had ordered him released.

Robin kept his gaze down at the swirling river. Normally, he enjoyed watching the sights of the busy city, but today, everything seemed bleak. The river stank of garbage, and human and animal waste, and Robin longed for the freshness and beauty of home. He longed for the freshness and beauty of Marian.

After his public humiliation at last night's banquet, everyone seemed to be avoiding him. Much wasn't good company today, sleeping curled up at his feet. Poor Much was so frightened of possible ghosts, that he hadn't slept at all last night. Robin felt utterly and completely alone. There would be no arms lesson today, since it was the Sabbath, and Robin wanted nothing more than to go home to Locksley.

When he noticed the female form standing next to him, he realized being alone wouldn't have been such a bad thing after all.

"You're coming to church? I'm surprised they'll let you in," he said sarcastically.

"That is a very unkind and unnecessary thing for you to say," Lady Catherine said cheerfully. "I thought we were friends."

Robin merely raised his eyebrows and laughed unpleasantly.

"I hear the Queen came and rescued you last night," she continued brightly. "Henry was not at all pleased."

" 'Henry!' " Robin snorted. "Even if he doesn't act like it, he's still our Sovereign, and commands our respect."

"Oh, come now, my sweet, stop being so gloomy! Though I must say, you do look adorable when you're angry. However, I'd prefer to see you wear that devilish grin you had on yesterday when you so eagerly examined my supposed injury."

Robin blushed and looked back at the water. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

When she didn't answer, he looked up. He was surprised to see her face devoid of its typical smile. "Because," she said urgently, "I happen to be absolutely mad about you. Believe me, I wish I weren't! It would be so much easier if I could just forget about you. But I can't. I want you, Robin. You can't understand how badly I want you."

Her voice had risen with her emotion, and people were staring. Robin felt self conscious and ashamed.

"But I do not love you!" he whispered.

Her eyes narrowed, so that he barely recognized her. "Oh, believe me, I know. I'm not 'wonderful' and pure, like your precious little Marian."

Robin took a threatening step towards her. "How do you know about Marian?"

She scoffed. "Please! Your manservant there is such a gossip! All I had to do was ask one little question, and he told me all about her. Lady Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton Hall. Her father's the Sheriff of Nottingham, isn't he? At least he is for now. Don't forget, Robin, that I currently have the King's ear, as well as the rest of his body. How would your precious little Marian like it if the King decided to remove her father from office? Take his house and lands away? Marry her off to some pauper, or lock her away in a convent? I hold the power right now, Robin of Locksley, and I suggest you better learn to be nice to me and give me what I want."

The barge landed and people disembarked. Catherine put on her most humble and pious face, and swept past an astonished Robin off the barge and into the Abbey.

"Wake up, Much," Robin commanded. "We're going to church, we're going to pack, and we're going home."


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't think…just feel the target," Robin told himself. He took aim, took a breath, and loosed his arrow. It was dusk, and too dark in the forest to see whether he had hit his mark, but he heard the most beautiful voice in the world ask, "When are you going to teach me to do that?"

He turned and smiled at Marian. "Did I hit it?"

"You know you did," she replied.

He ran to retrieve his arrow, then balanced his way across the "bridge," and sat down next to Marian. He couldn't stop smiling at her.

He and Much had returned home from London late in the afternoon. After cleaning up, he got a fresh horse and rode directly to Knighton Hall, leaving Much at home to dine and rest. His reception at Knighton Hall, however, was not what he expected.

Robin thought he would surprise Marian by actually knocking on her front door, rather than appearing at her window. It wasn't that he never used the front door when visiting her…he did, whenever her father was at home and the hour was respectable. But he preferred her window…they could talk privately, and he could stay for hours. But she had mentioned that Louthborough used the door the last time Robin had seen her, so he thought she would be amused if he came calling that way.

He had knocked on her door, and was taken aback when she answered it herself, nervously ordering him away. "Go!" she had whispered. "Get out of here before you're seen! I'll meet you at the bridge as soon as I can get away!" And she had slammed the door in his face!

Confused, but intrigued and excited, Robin had waited near the "bridge." Never one to sit and wait, he used the opportunity to practice his archery. It grew too dark to see the targets he set for himself, but so much the better. He welcomed the challenge.

And now, Marian had arrived, and was sitting next to him, and he felt everything in the world was right again.

"Your eye…it's better," she began.

"You're a fine one to show so much concern for my eye, considering it was you who blackened it in the first place," he teased.

"Um…sorry. But you did have it coming."

He hesitated. He didn't know whether he should try, but the urge to kiss her was as strong as the urge to eat when he was hungry, or to sleep when he was tired.

"And would you do it again, if I were to try again?" he asked softly.

She looked surprised, and a little frightened. He was disappointed, but he understood how she felt. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel anything remotely close to how Lady Catherine had made him feel. So he threw her a wink and a smile, as if it had all been a joke.

They were both quiet for a moment. He wanted to tell her he had missed her, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead, he said, "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back," she smiled.

"Is that why you chased me away from your house? Since when am I not welcome in your home?" He just couldn't stop smiling at her.

She, however, grew serious at that. "Robin," she began, "My father's angry with you…with us."

"Why? What have I done?"

"I don't think you've done anything. But he blames you for my willfulness."

Robin laughed. "I have my faults, but I am not responsible for that! You've been a handful since the day we met! One of the first things I remember about you is you refused to eat your beets, and when your nurse tried to force them down your throat, you spit them out, all over your nurse and your father's freshly whitewashed walls!"

"I didn't!"

"You're too young to remember, but I do. It was hilarious, Marian. Your nurse was so angry, she quit. You can still see the stains on your walls! So, I don't see how Sir Edward can blame me for you being willful!"

Marian looked sad. "He does, though. He…he doesn't like who I am. He thinks I should be someone else."

Robin stopped smiling. Marian's voice sounded so tragic. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. Without thinking, he took her in his arms, and held her close as her tears flowed against his chest.

When she was all cried out, Robin said soothingly, "He loves you, Marian. I mean, how could he not? You're…you're wonderful."

"He thinks you encourage me to argue with him. He thinks you encourage me to run about like a wild boy, and that no one will ever want to marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Yes. Louthborough was my first 'suitor', apparently. I couldn't bear him, so I misbehaved to scare him away."

Robin's eyes darted back and forth nervously. Marian had suitors now? Her father was thinking of finding a husband for her? He felt something cold and heavy hit his gut, as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"I'll speak with him, first light tomorrow. I'll find out what he expects of me, and I'll do it."

"You're confident."

"Determined," he smiled. "He likes me, Marian. I can win him over. But, it might not hurt for you to try to be a bit more obedient with him."

Marian took offense. "You're a fine one to talk!"

"Just don't argue with him so much. Save your arguing for me. I happen to like it."

"You do not."

"I do! See? What you just said…I love it!"

She smiled thankfully at him, and he continued. "And, I know you hate it, but you do need to work harder on your embroidery."

"Robin! You, too? Why is it so important for me to embroider? I'm not good at it! I hate it, in fact. And every man I know thinks I should waste my time on it! How would you like it if you had to waste your time doing something you hated…composing music, for instance? How would you like that?"

"I do have to spend time doing things I hate, Marian."

"You do not... Like what?"

"Every few days, I have to work on the ledgers."

"Ledgers?"

"Yes. They're big heavy books, and I have to track, record, and analyze everything that goes on in Locksley. How many sows William has, how many calves were born last month to the Evans family. How much wheat was planted, how much wheat was harvested. Who has paid their taxes, who cannot pay, and how I can help. You get the idea. Since I was ten, I've stayed up late at night struggling with those books. Half the time I can't get the figures to add up. I hate it, Marian. I hate it, but I do it. I have to."

Marian stared at him. He was always so much fun to be with. He acted as if he hadn't a care in the world, yet he had all kinds of boring responsibilities she had never thought about.

"But that's important. Embroidery isn't."

Robin sighed. "Maybe not, but it means a lot to me."

"What?"

Robin's voice grew solemn. He never spoke of his mother, having lost her when he was only six, but he spoke of her now. "Marian, you've seen those tapestries in my room. My mother made those. When I think of her, I remember her at her embroidery frame. She taught me my colors with her skeins of thread. She had the best eye, and the steadiest hand. That's where I get mine, I suppose. Anyway, she left me those magnificent hangings, and so, yes…embroidery does mean a lot to me."

Marian was so touched that she didn't know what to say. She took his hand in hers and looked deeply into his eyes. The moon had come out, and it was casting a pale silver light over the stream.

She knew that she loved him. She knew he loved her. She wished they could just sit here like this forever. She moved closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. He tentatively put his arm around her, and she heard him sigh with contentment.

He would make everything alright with her father. She knew he would. He could always make everything right.


	14. Chapter 14

Much hated Nottingham Castle. Not as much as he hated London's White Tower, which was filled with ghosts who fondled him in the night with their revolting hot hands. Weren't ghosts' hands supposed to be unearthly cold? If there were a Sheriff Ghost, or a Lord Ghost, or even a King Ghost, Much would like to have an audience with him, and make his complaints against that over charged ghost in the Tower, who had disrupted his sleep! At least Nottingham Castle wasn't haunted. It was just dark, and stony, and dreary.

Much refocused his attention on his Master. Robin's private audience with the Sheriff was not going well at all. Much shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other, as he stood listening to his Master plead with Sir Edward.

"Sir Edward," Robin appealed, "I swear to you, I am a true friend to your daughter. Marian is the best, the bravest and most noble person I know. I only want what's best for her. And I have no power to convince her to act in any way she does not choose to act herself. Marian makes up her own mind. You of all people should know that!"

"I will thank you to refer to my daughter properly. She is to be called 'Lady Marian,' by you, or 'Maid Marian,' if you prefer."

"Apologies, Sir. I mean no disrespect. I do not know what offense I have given, but I want to make things right. Please tell me, what I must do to gain your trust?"

Edward was uncomfortable. It was evident that Robin was completely sincere. At times like this, he could be so winning. But other times, Edward reminded himself, he was a braggart, a show off, and a rascal. Edward hardened his heart. It might be unintentional, but Robin definitely was responsible for encouraging Marian's flaws.

"There is nothing you need do, Robin. I will not budge. You may not see my daughter, unless it is directly under my eye, at public events, here at the castle. I am sorry, but that is my final decision."

Robin couldn't believe this! His world was falling apart!

"Then, Sir," he begged, "Now may not be the time, but… I need to ask your permission to…to present myself as a suitor. I would like to be considered as a possible.…" He gulped. "As a possible husband to your daughter. In the distant future."

Much's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Had he heard Robin correctly? Husband? To Marian? He knew it! He knew Robin loved Marian!

Edward was surprised as well. "I do not think you understand me. I thought I made myself clear. You are to stay away from my daughter, not offer yourself up as her suitor. Now, good day."

As the boys left Nottingham, Much bit his tongue and remained quiet, which was very a difficult feat for him. This ride was completely different from their ride to the Castle this morning. Robin had been in high spirits then, and optimistic that his appeal to the Sheriff would not fail. He had laughed with Much, and they had joked and bantered back and forth, causing Much to grow so cheery that he burst into song, much to Robin's chagrin. But there was so singing now. No joking, no talking, no smiling. Robin's face was grim, and Much, for once, was speechless.

When they were halfway home, Robin reined his horse and stopped. "Go home, Much. I'll see you there."

"But, Master, where are you going?"

Robin didn't answer, but looked eastward.

"Oh, Master, surely not! You heard Sir Edward! You can't go gallivanting off to Knighton, when Sir Edward has forbidden you!"

"Goodbye, Much," said Robin, and he rode away.

"Unbelievable!" muttered Much to himself, before heading home.

In the Queen's chambers of the White Tower, Lady Catherine Woodward was occupied with slowly brushing Queen Eleanor's long brown hair.

"What did you do, Catherine, to chase young Locksley away? He wasn't due back home for a fortnight or more."

"He told His Majesty he was needed at home. There was some kind of trouble in the shire."

"Not likely! He runs his village so well there's never any trouble! Many older nobles would do well to follow his lead. Take that village, Gisbourne, west of York, for instance. Managed so poorly by that abusive, drunken Lord, that the Church had to seize his properties. Heaven only knows where the former heir is. Pity, too. He showed promise, if he were only given the right example."

Lady Catherine didn't care. She was angry and frustrated, like a spoiled child who's favorite toy had been taken away. Robin had gone, and she wanted him back desperately.

She knew she had displeased the King these past few nights. He had come to her, expecting her to repeat her first night's performance, when she had closed her eyes and imagined he was Robin, pouring out all her fiery passion and pent up frustration. But the next night, Henry had laughed and told her, "Looks like your Robin has flown back home to the safety of his nest." And she had been as unresponsive as a corpse to the King's touch.

If she were to retain the King's favor, then she needed to pull herself together. If she could please the King the way she knew she was capable of doing, then she could request anything, and he would give it to her. But she had to move quickly. Henry was fickle, boring easily and restlessly seeking new pastures. She would use all her skills to sway him, and then, she could get what she wanted.

And what did she want? Her wants were simple. She wanted the boy, any way she could have him. Since he had gone, then she would have to find a way to go to him. She had never traveled north, but she would take advantage of the king's restless nature and his love of travel to convince him to take a journey. And she would go with him.

Yes, she decided, as she combed the Queen's long brown hair, she would need to pull herself together and do everything she could to please the King.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin stabled his horse at Knighton, then whistled beneath Marian's window. There was no response, so he climbed to the roof, and peered inside her room. "Marian," he whispered. But she wasn't there.

He couldn't be seen here, but he couldn't leave without speaking with her. He squeezed himself through her window's wooden bars, and climbed into her room. He needed to tread softly. Any of the servants downstairs would be able to hear his footsteps above them. He walked as softly as he could, and waited.

Her room was lovely, just as she was. It smelled fresh and clean, and was decorated with Marian's favorite green. Green curtains over the bed…green cloth over her chest. He hadn't been here in years, ever since he had become Lord Locksley. Before then, when he had visited Knighton Hall with his father, he had played with Marian in her room whenever the weather was too unpleasant for them to play outdoors. But after that…he realized it had been more than four years since he'd been here.

He sat on the chest to wait for her. He didn't know how long it would take, but he was prepared to wait all day, if need be. As it was, he didn't have to wait long at all. In a moment, Marian had entered her room with her maid servant.

Instantly, Robin darted under the bed. Marian's quick eye had spotted him, but her servant, coming in behind her, had not.

"I don't believe I need your help, after all," Marian was heard to say. "Go downstairs. I can pack my things myself."

As soon as the servant left, Robin peered out from under the bed, grinning sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Marian asked in an impatient whisper. "You said you'd be speaking with my father today!"

Robin's grin faded as he climbed out from under her bed. He did not want to tell Marian he had failed her.

"Marian," he began quietly, "I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked. "Sorry for what? Why aren't you in Nottingham?"

"I've already been. Your father won't forgive me, for whatever it is I've done to earn his displeasure. He says we're not to see each other any more."

Marian looked stunned. "Then, tell him he's wrong, and we won't listen to him!"

Robin almost smiled. Almost.

"Don't worry, Marian. I never give up. I'll keep hounding him, and he'll change his mind. I only wish I knew what I've done to offend him!"

"I told you…he blames you for my waywardness."

"But why? Why now? You've always been wayward. It's part of your charm."

Robin couldn't resist winking at her. He'd been upset earlier, but he couldn't help cheering up. It was impossible to feel unhappy in her presence.

"Grow up," she hissed.

Marian's mood could not match Robin's lighter one. She was angry at her father, and at Robin. She had just received a message from her father telling her to pack her things and leave Knighton. He was requiring her to stay in the castle with him, where he could keep an eye on her. She guessed he had sent the message immediately following his audience.

Robin wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to recapture the mood they had shared last evening on the bridge. He didn't know when he would be able to see her again, and he didn't want anything to spoil this moment. But Marian was stubbornly avoiding his eyes, and shoving her clothing and belongings into her port mantle. It was clear she was annoyed with him. He couldn't understand why, and it hurt.

"Planning on going somewhere?" he asked cheekily, to cover his pain.

She shot him an angry glare, then continued with her packing.

"If you must know, I've been ordered to stay at the castle. I suppose I'm safer away from your influence there. The castle walls are high and much harder to climb. I doubt even you could sneak in to see me there."

"Try me," he said angrily.

She stopped and looked at him. His tone frightened her. There was no trace of his usual cheekiness.

Marian had seen Robin angry before, but never once had she seen him angry at her. She stared at him a moment, then rolled her eyes and returned to her packing.

Neither one spoke. She continued her frantic packing; he continued staring intensely at her, both overcome by each other's presence and the foreboding gloom of forced separation.

"I don't know why you're still here," she said at last. "You're no better than Louthborough. All men ever do is come to my house and stare at me. Stare at me and criticize my embroidery. I don't know why you came home from London early anyway. I thought you were supposed to be there all month. You barely even stayed a week!" She looked up at him, a challenge in her eyes.

"I should have stayed there," he responded. "There are some people there who appreciate me."

"I doubt that very much."

He laughed slyly. "Beautiful people…one in particular."

Marian's eyes widened and she drew in her breath. He was lying, surely. But she knew him well enough to know that he was not.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. The memory of him kissing Bette at the May Day celebration came flooding back, and Marian's eyes filled with tears. She angrily blinked them away, then threw one of the gowns she was packing at him.

"You're a horrible person, Robin of Locksley! No wonder my father doesn't like you! I don't like you, either. In fact, I hate you! Get out of my sight! I never want to see your smirking, conceited, fickle face ever again!"

There was a hum of conversation coming from downstairs, as the servants gathered to talk. They had all heard the argument.

Robin and Marian stared angrily into each other's eyes for a moment…for two moments. There was a knock on Marian's door.

"Milady," asked a servant, "Are you alright?"

"Coming," said Marian, as she walked towards her door.

Robin hurriedly climbed from her window and ran to fetch his horse. Almost blind with anger and pain, he somehow managed his dazed and lonely ride back to Locksley, but not before he tore the string holding the green ribbon from his neck, trampling it beneath his horse's hoofprints.


	16. Chapter 16

(Note: You may have missed the previous chapter, since I posted it oddly and it seemed to get hidden, so don't miss it! It centers around an argument between Robin and Marian. Please read it before you read this chapter. Thanks!)

Marian couldn't be more disappointed. She couldn't believe this broad chested, bow legged, red headed, rude little man she was bowing to in the Great Hall of Nottingham Castle was her King! Robin had told her all kinds of stories about the noble Prince Richard and the ridiculous Prince John, but he had never said much about the King himself. It wasn't hard for Marian to guess why. Robin's head was filled with lofty ideals about England and its Royal Family. It might be alright for him to criticize the youngest Prince in that family, but he wouldn't utter a word of criticism against the King himself. And since there didn't appear to be much to praise, at least on a personal level….

Robin! Marian hadn't seen him for days, since the morning they had argued in her room. She was nervous and excited about seeing him tonight at this banquet for the King. She hoped she looked pretty. She wasn't sure whether they would be able to speak, since she was under the watchful eye of her father, and he had forbidden her from getting within twenty paces of Robin. She wasn't even sure she wanted to speak to him, the fool. But she did want to see him, and she wanted him to see her. He would be late, as usual!

"Your daughter is charming, Sheriff!" Marian looked at the beautiful young woman smiling at her. Her elegance and sophisticated manner made Marian feel awkward and unpolished. She was so beautiful! Her hair matched her eyes, which were jet black. They sparkled brightly in her delicately boned face. Her teeth were like tiny perfectly matched pearls in her red lipped, smiling mouth. She was tall and very slender, and she moved with studied grace. Every move she made seemed posed and planned to create an effect, so that you just wanted to watch her constantly. And her gown and jewels! Marian had never seen anything more splendid!

Who was she? She was far too young to be the Queen. Was she one of the royal princesses? Princess Eleanor, or Joan perhaps? Marian listened, as the lady was speaking directly to her.

"I am Lady Catherine Woodward, lady-in-waiting to Her Majesty the Queen. And you are Lady Marian Fitzwalter, are you not? You are so lovely, my dear! I hope we can be friends. I barely know a soul here! I must confess, I feel quite overwhelmed!"

Marian wondered why the "lady-in-waiting to the Queen" was here with the King, but she liked the way the woman was paying her so much attention.

"The castle can be overwhelming," Marian replied. "I'd be happy to show you around, or introduce you to anyone you'd like."

"Thank you! How very kind you are! But in truth, I really only want to speak with you right now. You are such a pretty thing!"

Lady Catherine was very pleased to be able to size up Marian at such close range. It was no wonder "her boy" was smitten! In spite of the ugly, unflattering gown, which looked like a long woolen jumper, Marian's uncommon beauty shone through. She looked so fresh and clean, and had the face of an angel. Her round innocent eyes were the color of the sky on its brightest and bluest day. Her chestnut brown hair, which was tied back in a single braid, looked soft and luxuriant. A poet would be telling the truth if he compared her lips to a red, red rose, and her skin to the finest cream. She had a funny little nose, and a strong determined chin, which gave her beautiful face character. And, Lady Catherine marked with jealousy, she had more curves on her young body than Lady Catherine would ever hope to have.

"You lucky little girl, being so pretty and being the daughter of the Sheriff! You must have your pick of any of the young nobles. Don't be shy! Tell me, is there one you fancy above the rest?"

"I…I don't know."

"What about that young man in those black robes over there? He's been looking at you since he entered the room."

Marian giggled. "That's Lord Louthborough. He hates me. He thinks I'm wicked and doomed to spend Eternity in…well, that I'll never make it to Heaven."

"Indeed! And why is that? Have you been naughty with Lord Louthborough? My, my, my! Do tell me all about it!"

Marian flushed. What was she implying? How dare she! How very rude and common of her!

"I'll introduce you to him right now!" And Marian steered a surprised Lady Catherine to Loath-bore-oh, introduced them, and walked away.

While this scene was taking place in Nottingham, Much was standing, bewildered and confused, in Robin's room at Locksley Manor. Robin had been throwing various shirts, tunics, and jerkins on and off his body for more than three quarters of an hour now. It was Much's job to retrieve and carefully fold the discarded items of clothing, and to bring Robin additional items to try on.

"Master, what is this about? Since when have you been interested in your clothing? You never seem to care what you wear. I must confess, when you first began this tedious process this evening, I was glad. 'At last!' I thought to myself. 'At last Robin's showing some care for what he wears!' I mean, I've always thought you could stand to be more careful about your clothing choices. I pride myself on my own fashion sense, but you! Please! You could have your choice of a king's wardrobe…well, not our King's wardrobe…King Henry could use some fashion help himself. It's no wonder he's called 'Curt Mantle,' with his unfashionably short cloaks! But you! As I was saying, you could have the wardrobe of a king, but how do you dress? I mean, really! Most of the time, you look no better than a-"

"Much, shut up!"

Robin had finally made his selection, and was ready to leave.

"Come on, Much! We're late already!"

As they rode towards Notttingham, Much asked, "Why this sudden interest in clothing, Robin? I mean, I know you haven't been able to see Marian for a few days, which, I might add, has put you in a foul temper. Why is it that none of your other servants see what a foul temper you've been in, eh? No! You stay all nice and pleasant with them, but with me! I'm the one who has to put up with your moods!"

"This has nothing to do with Marian."

"Oh, please! ... I'm not saying anything. I'm not saying anything."

They rode in silence for a short time, until Much grew tired of the stillness.

"Marian's never cared about what you've worn before. At least, she hasn't said anything. She probably does care, being a girl and all. You're just lucky she puts up with you at all, when you're like this. Not many girls would stand your-"

"Shut up, Much!"

They were approaching the Castle, and Robin appeared nervous and on edge.

"Now remember, Master, stay away from Marian tonight. No trying to sneak away with her, do you understand? Sir Edward will be watching. Just because the King is here, doesn't mean he won't be watching. And be careful around the King, as well. Do you remember what happened the last time you had dinner with him? I haven't forgotten. So, just be careful and-"

"Much," Robin interrupted, "You'll need to go home by yourself later tonight, alright?"

"What?"

"Go home by yourself. I'll be staying here at the castle."

"What? Why? You haven't packed anything. What are you up to now? Why are you going to stay here?"

Robin hesitated. His eyes looked hard. "Because, Much, Marian's always telling me to grow up. So, tonight, I'm going to grow up."


	17. Chapter 17

"Robin of Locksley!"

At the herald's announcement, eighty-five pairs of eyes turned towards the top of the staircase in Nottingham's Great Hall. Robin of Locksley, followed by his servant Much, was seen to scan the crowd, before jauntily swaggering down the stairs. He approached King Henry, and bowed on one knee.

Marian felt her heart skip a beat. He was wearing blue! She loved him in blue! No, wait a moment. She didn't. She hated him, she reminded herself, in blue or any color.

Her father, Sir Edward, merely shook his head at Robin's approach. Late again! Edward was convinced that Robin was always late on purpose, to assure that no one would miss his grand entrance.

Lady Catherine stared intently at Robin, like a hungry cat watching its prey. She wetted her lips and felt her hips move involuntarily. He looked delicious!

"Arise, Locksley," commanded the King wearily. Henry was tired of Nottingham's festivities. He preferred to be working…managing his kingdom rather than celebrating with the dreary locals of this backwards shire.

"We trust you solved whatever problems your shire faced, which so hastily called you away from Court."

"Yes, Sire. All is well again. Nottinghamshire is honored to host you here."

"Then you plan to return to Court shortly to resume your training?"

"With the greatest of pleasure. It is my hope to accompany Your Majesty when you return to London."

The king waved him away, and Robin greeted other guests.

Lady Catherine steeled herself from joining him immediately. She wanted to watch and observe his demeanor towards Lady Marian first. She couldn't have been more delighted, as she noticed both of them shooting each other frequent, angry, and curious glances, then quickly looking away whenever their eyes met. A quarrel! A lover's quarrel! Nothing would serve her purpose of seduction so well!

She wasn't sure what type of reception she would receive from Robin, but she was up to any challenge. She had stayed away long enough. As she began moving towards him, she was thrilled to see him smile and approach her.

"Lady Catherine, you are looking lovely as ever." He gallantly bent and kissed her hand, then rose and took it in his. He was wearing that devilish grin she couldn't resist, whenever she saw it in her dreams.

"Robin, you naughty boy," she teased. "So, you think you can dress up, smile at me, kiss my hand, and I'll forgive you for leaving me without saying 'goodbye'?"

She waited for his apology, but laughed when all he said was, "Yes," most cockily, lifting his eyebrows at her.

"Are you surprised to find me here in Nottingham?" she asked.

"Delighted, rather." He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. She was reminded that he did not have the soft hands of a noble. His fingertips were rough and his hands calloused, from years and years of archery practice.

"You're not concerned that the King will be jealous of all this stirring attention you're paying me?"

"You," Robin answered, in a voice meant to carry all the way to Marian, "are well worth the risk."

At that, both Robin and Catherine looked towards Marian. She did not betray any sign of emotion, other than a sharp intake of breath, and an angry flush upon her cheeks.

Lady Catherine took Robin's arm and led him away. She wanted to enjoy him without seeing him try to gage Marian's reaction to his every remark. She wanted his attention directed only at herself.

"So, how do you like Nottinghamshire?" Robin asked, making small talk.

"I simply adore it!" she lied. She had never seen so many drab peasants in her life. "Of course, I like it even better now. It has improved immensely these past few minutes."

"We'll have to ride out tomorrow," Robin suggested. "I'd like to show you Locksley."

"Robin! How sweet! I'd love for you to show me your village."

"And we can visit Bonchurch, my hunting lodge. It's secluded, at the edge of the wood, and is deserted at the moment."

"Oh! Let's go there first," she said, coyly.

Dinner was being served, and after the King sat, everyone took their places at the tables. Robin led Lady Catherine to seats where he felt sure Marian could easily witness him. But his eyes flashed in alarm when he saw the Earl of Surrey place himself next to Marian!

The Earl of Surrey had accompanied the King to Nottingham, and he was no friend to Robin. He was tall and well built, and handsome in a cherubic sort of way. His appearance, with his innocent looking blue eyes and his short blond curls, masked his true character. Surrey's chief accomplishment was to lure innocent maidens into trusting him, seducing, and then, leaving them. He had an on again, off again relationship with Lady Catherine, whenever one or the other of them were between lovers. Robin watched in alarm as Surrey gallantly introduced himself to Marian.

"Milady," he began, bowing gracefully, "May I have the honor of sitting beside you?"

Marian looked up. Her eyes met a pair of very fine blue ones, set in, she thought, a very fine and noble face. "The honor is mine," she answered.

"Have we met before?" Surrey asked, innocently. "You look very familiar to me."

"No, we've never met. I am Lady Marian Fitzwalter. My father is Sheriff of this shire."

"I am the Earl of Surrey, but my given name, which I hope to hear upon your lips, is Michael."

"Well, Michael," said Marian, "Welcome to Nottingham."

Marian felt the banquet greatly improved. She hadn't missed the look of shock on Robin's face, and she relished it. "Take that, Fool!" she said to herself, triumphantly.

Surrey was very polite and attentive to Marian. He made certain she wanted for nothing, and supplied her with sparkling conversation. He spoke ill of no man, and appeared the very image of a young girl's idealistic vision of a knight. He supplied no knowledge of himself, instead allowing Marian to talk of herself and her interests.

"Since you like horses so well," he said, "you must let me show you mine. Achilles is a destrier of the finest pedigree. In fact, I shall ride him in tomorrow's tournament. I hope you plan to attend, Lady Marian. Do you enjoy watching the joust?"

"I've rarely had the opportunity. We don't usually have royalty in out shire, and we seem to prefer simple challenges, such as an archery competition. But, to be frank," she continued, her voice rising in the hopes that Robin would hear, "I am always frightfully bored by archery. Any fool who wastes his time shooting at targets in the forest, when he could be pursuing manly pursuits, such as jousting, doesn't deserve to share the same table as you, Sir Knight."

Surrey caught the look between Robin and Marian, and he laughed to himself. "So," he thought, "This will prove easier than I thought. Cat and I will make a fine team…she'll get her robin bird, and I'll get this piece of luscious untouched womanhood." It would be all the more satisfying, he thought, since Locksley clearly was threatened by his presence. He smiled angelically as he refilled Marian's goblet with wine.


	18. Chapter 18

In honor of the King's visit, the banquet in the Great Hall was one of the most dazzling affairs Nottingham Castle had ever hosted.

Marian was by turns miserable and ecstatic, depending on the moment. The Earl of Surrey seemed to grow more and more handsome, the more he refilled her goblet. Marian was unused to drink, but she felt desperate, and the wine seemed to help. She had mostly stopped looking in Robin's direction, saving her glances for her new admirer, but she could feel Robin's jealous gaze upon her.

Lady Catherine knew she was losing "her boy's" attention, and she was fighting hard to gain it back.

"Splendid!" she exclaimed, when the musicians began to play music for dancing. "Robin, you must dance with me. Come, let's show Surrey and his partner how it's done."

It was the right thing to say. Robin stood, extended his hand, and led Lady Catherine to the floor. Marian watched in angry fascination.

"Lady Marian," said Michael of Surrey, "Do you enjoy the dance?"

"I love dancing," Marian responded. "But why is he dancing? He hates to dance. I always have to beg him!"

Surrey decided that Lady Marian had drunk enough wine for the time being. It wouldn't do to have her overindulge and pass out, or become sick. That wouldn't serve his purposes at all. He rose and led her in the dance.

As more and more couples joined them, Lady Catherine and Michael of Surrey organized everyone to begin a new dance popular at Court.

"Ladies," announced Surrey, "you begin in a ring on the inside, while the gentlemen surround you in a circle on the outside. The steps are very simple…." And he demonstrated with Lady Catherine. "The appeal of the dance is that when the music plays its refrain, everyone must stop circling and dance with the person opposite him. No exceptions! Shall we?" And the dance began.

Marian was having fun. She felt dizzy and light headed, and she gave Michael her brightest smile every time she passed him in the circle. Every time she passed Robin, she gave him a toss of her head and haughtily looked away. After three or four refrains with various partners, Marian found herself face to face with Robin.

They self consciously put their palms together, as the dance required, and Robin ached at her familiar touch. His hand, always so steady when holding his bow, began to tremble.

"Marian," he said lowly, "I don't know what I've been doing. I'm sorry. I know I'm not allowed to speak to you, but I miss you. I'll talk to your father again, Marian. He can't stay angry at me forever." He looked at her pleadingly, but was unprepared for her answer.

"I don't care what you do, Robin of Locksley. I don't care whether my father forgives you or not. I do not forgive you. So, you just take your blue shirted self back to that horrible woman and listen to her common talk all you like. I prefer the company of gentlemen."

Robin's temper flared. "Gentlemen? If, by 'gentlemen,' you are referring to Surrey, you are the biggest fool in Christendom! He's a rogue and a knave, Marian! You keep away from him!"

"Jealous?" asked Marian. "How does it feel?"

The music ended, signaling the end of the dance. Surrey darted up and took Marian's arm, smiling triumphantly at Robin. Marian swayed, and gently fell against the Earl. Robin stepped forward to catch her, but Surrey pulled her aside. Marian, slightly drunk, closed her eyes and tilted her head back on Surrey's shoulder. "It would be lovely to be kissed," she said. "Please kiss me!" Surrey smirked at Robin, and brushed Marian's lips with his own. "My very first kiss," Marian sighed. "How lovely!"

Robin turned and strode up the stairs and out the door of the Great Hall. Lady Catherine ran after him. He didn't know the wine had effected Marian. He didn't hear her whisper, "Kiss me again, Robin."

"Where can we go?" he asked, breathless with rage. "Where can we go to be alone?"

Lady Catherine summoned all her will power to remain calm. She needed to be as careful as possible, so that she did not jeopardize this moment of moments.

"I'm sharing the King's chambers, so we can't go there," she responded. "You know this castle better than I. What about a room down the corridor?" They walked down the dim passageway, Catherine nearly running to keep up with Robin's steps.

He stopped before a door and tried to pull it open. "Locked," he stated.

"No matter," she said. "Try this." She withdrew a hairpin from her hair, causing her long black tresses to cascade down her back. She handed the hairpin to Robin and whispered provocatively in his ear, "Just slip it in and move it around."

The lock clicked, and the door opened easily.

The instant they stepped inside the room, Catherine dropped her cool, dignified demeanor. She shoved Robin against a wall and began devouring his mouth with hers.

He responded in kind. Their bodies pressed tightly together and their hands groped and explored. Robin shuddered as he heard his belt drop to the floor and felt Catherine begin to tug at the laces on his trousers.

Suddenly, through his foggy haze, Robin recognized a familiar, cheery voice.

"Master? Oh, there you are! I'm so glad I found you! They're just about to serve the cake! I knew you wouldn't want to miss the cake! Oh, what's this? Your belt's come off. Here, let me help you put it back on."

"Shut up!" shrieked Lady Catherine. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"


	19. Chapter 19

Robin slowed his horse so he could speak with Much on their way home from Nottingham. As far as Robin was concerned, the banquet was over, and so was anything he had to do with Lady Catherine. He hoped never to see her again.

"Master," began Much, "I must confess, I am glad we're riding home together. When you told me I'd be returning alone tonight, I was distressed. I'm so glad you changed your mind and decided to come home with me."

"Believe me, I'm glad, too. And Much, I'm really glad you found me when you did."

"I know! I know! You wouldn't have wanted to miss the cake. It was some of the best cake I've ever tasted."

There was a pause, as Much remembered how delicious the cake was, and Robin considered what he was going to have to say to Father Ambrose in the confessional tomorrow morning.

When Much had found him and interrupted his mistaken interlude with Lady Catherine, Robin had been more relieved than Much would ever know. What he was doing felt horribly wrong, but he was swept away and couldn't seem to stop himself, or her. Even if Marian hated him forever, he didn't want to throw away his romantic ideals for a few seedy moments with a woman whom he didn't even like, or respect. He believed love should be better than that. He knew it was better than that. The wonder-filled romantic moments he had spent with Marian, beautiful in their sincerity and innocence, had proven that.

"Much," Robin said, "she's really angry at me."

"Who? That Lady Catherine woman? Master, don't worry about her. If you don't mind my saying, she is revolting! Did you hear how she shrieked at me and called me an idiot? She should be ashamed of herself! And all because I told you there was cake. Please! I mean, if she doesn't care for cake herself, that's fine…that's fine. But some of us happen to like cake! In fact, some of us happen to love it!"

"No, Much, not her…. Marian."

"Marian? Marian's angry? Robin…what have you done?" It was an accusation, not a question.

Robin shook his head, disgusted at himself. "I've lost her. No," he decided, "I haven't. Not yet. I can get her back, Much. I have to!"

"Well, whatever you've done, I'm sure she'll forgive you. She always has before. You don't need to think about it tonight, Master. Tonight, you need to get home and get to bed. A good night's sleep will fix everything. That's what my mother used to say."

Robin urged his horse forward, and Much followed, back home to Locksley.

An interview of a very different sort was taking place at the same time within the castle walls of Nottingham. The Earl of Surrey was attempting to console a nearly hysterical Lady Catherine Woodward. Nevertheless, he was amused by her plight.

"Now, now, Cat," Surrey began, "give it up. It's just Locksley, for God's sake. He's just a puffed up, conscience driven, green little boy. You can have any man you want. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you already have! Hell, if the King's not expecting you, you can take out your disappointment on me tonight."

"I don't want you…I want him!"

"Well, that stinks for you. He's gone. Get over him, Cat. I've never seen you like this before."

She sniveled and wiped her eyes.

"Well, maybe I will stay with you tonight. That is, unless you're expecting that sweet little Sheriff's daughter." Catherine spat out the last words, as if she had swallowed poison.

"Not tonight. I've still got plenty of time to bag her before we head south. Just wait till she sees me win the tournament tomorrow! Besides, she's probably having a bad night. She's such a child, it didn't take much wine to do her in. I pity the servant who has to empty her puke-filled chamber pot tomorrow morn." He laughed, and even Catherine managed a smile. Then, she burst into angry tears again.

"Damn it, Cat! Locksley's not worth it!"

"He is…he is!"

"Look, either stay here and shut up, or go somewhere else and cry. And I don't think Good King Henry wants to put up with a lovesick whore. Tell you what, Cat, how about if I get even with Locksley for you, eh? How would you like that?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes…" she said. "Yes… Do it."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning dawned fresh and clear, but Marian felt terrible. Her head ached, her stomach churned, and her thoughts were dull and fuzzy.

It had been a rough night, filled with odd dreams. She had dreamt that Robin and she were birds flying through the forest…he a robin, and she a wren. She recalled now that he used to call her "Wren" when they had been small. "Mary Wren," he had once thought her name was. In last night's dream, the Earl of Surrey rode a huge horse and threatened to hurl his enormous lance at her, the wren. The robin bird flew with her deeper and deeper into the forest, to safety. It was a unsettling dream.

Had she really kissed Robin last night? She vaguely remembered doing so, yet she could not believe that it could have happened. For one thing, her father would have been livid, and he was in excellent spirits this morning, delighted by the Earl of Surrey's interest in her. For another, she couldn't recall feeling anything. She hoped that, if she ever were to kiss Robin, she would feel something! After all, she felt something whenever they touched, even accidentally. Goodness, she felt something every time she looked at him! So, to kiss and not feel anything…it just couldn't have happened.

Sarah arrived to help her dress. The Earl of Surrey had invited her to accompany him on a ride outside the town walls.

"Oh, Sarah," said Marian, sitting on her bed and holding her stomach, "I don't know whether I can go. I feel terrible."

"You go, milady," Sarah advised. "The fresh air will do you good."

And, in truth, it did. Being outdoors in the sunshine and breathing the fresh air helped Marian feel much better. Sir Michael was kindness and graciousness personified. He took pleasure in every sight Marian showed him, and paid generous compliments to the shire. Marian was pleased he liked her home, and she found him wonderful company.

For his part, Surrey was hiding his actual thoughts and feelings behind a mask of kindly interest. The only thing he saw that pleased him was Marian. She looked fetching bouncing up and down on horseback, and he could not believe his good fortune that she actually straddled a horse, rather than rode sidesaddle, as she should. To his perverted mind, this was a very good sign. So, he feigned interest in the sights she so proudly showed him, and was Courtesy itself.

"The forest is amazing," Marian offered. "We could ride there, if you like."

"I would follow you, Lady Marian, to the ends of the Earth."

Marian giggled. "It's not that far. It's just this way!" And she galloped towards the woods.

As she rode the familiar trails she had traveled all her life, Marian found herself feeling infinitely sad. Why did Robin have to be such a cad? Why did he have to care for that horrible woman? Couldn't he see how vile she was? But he was blinded by her beauty and charm, Marian thought angrily. He was fooled by her. It just wasn't fair! She had been sure Robin cared for her! But maybe he never had. Maybe he only thought of her as a friend. She wanted to die.

"I can see why you love this forest, Lady Marian. It is enchanting, as are you."

"Thank you."

"Would you mind dreadfully if we dismounted here? I have a boon…a favor to ask of you."

"Of course."

Surrey lifted Marian from her horse. His arms were strong, and his face looked angelic and sincere, as he spoke to her.

"I realize we've only just met, but I feel very strongly about this. I consider myself a good judge of people, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed…no, moved by you. You have a quality, Lady Marian…a quality of goodness and blessedness. I would consider it the most supreme honor if I could wear your favor during today's tournament."

"My favor?"

"Yes. A veil, or a ribbon,…something of yours you bestow on me to keep me safe and prove you favor me above all other knights. I would display it prominently on my upper arm. I pray I am not being too bold, milady."

"No, not bold at all. I suppose you could have something. Would you like my hair ribbon? I could let you have it." Marian placed her braid over her shoulder and untied her hair ribbon. After she handed it to Surrey, he gently combed his fingers through her hair, loosening it and undoing the braid.

"There," he said. "You look so beautiful with your hair down, flowing naturally and freely. There is beauty in Nature, is there not? Wouldn't life be all that more beautiful if we could always be free and natural? No constraints…no false rules or restrictions."

Marian wasn't sure what he meant, but his tone sounded quite lovely to her.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and knocked the ribbon right out of Surrey's hand.

"What the …!" Surrey caught himself just in time.

Robin stepped from behind a tree, bow in hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"I agree with you, Surrey. There is beauty in Nature. But a word of caution… Nature can be deadly, if you don't respect her. For instance, if I were to aim an arrow at that hornet's nest directly above your head, would you still insist that life is beautiful? I fear your face would lose most of its beauty. Nasty things, hornet stings. They can raise some ugly welts."

"Locksley, pay me the courtesy to take your schoolboy tricks elsewhere. You don't scare me with your-"

He stopped, for Robin was aiming his arrow at the hornet's nest, and laughing gleefully. Marian scurried several feet away.

"Stop it, Robin," she said. "You're not funny."

"And Surrey's not genuine. I know him, Marian. I've known him for years. He doesn't respect you."

"This is no concern of yours, Locksley," Surrey stated.

Robin loosed an arrow. It landed less than one inch from the hornet's nest. A loud buzz rose from the nest.

"Robin, stop it!" Marian ordered.

Robin sauntered over to Marian, grinning at her. "And what will you give me to make me stop? Looks like you're all out of hair ribbons."

"That's because somebody stole one of them on May Day, and hasn't given it back yet. I saw you, Robin of Locksley. Just where is the ribbon you stole, eh?"

"What ribbon?"

"The green one. The one that matched my new gown."

"Haven't seen it."

Robin released another arrow. This one landed less than one inch to the other side of the hornet's nest. The buzzing grew louder.

"Missed again," Robin said.

"Michael," said Marian, "you had better move. He's not joking. He'll do it. He'll hit that nest and there will be hornets everywhere."

Surrey looked at Robin. Robin grinned, and aimed his bow.

"Come now, Marian. Promise me a boon, or favor. Give me something and I'll stop."

"I wouldn't give you the time of day, Robin of Locksley."

"Well, then…I guess I have no choice…"

Surrey quickly darted away from under the nest, just as Robin shot it.

As Marian had predicted, there were hornets everywhere. Surrey mounted his horse and rode away.

"Some gallant gentleman, Marian, leaving you behind to defend yourself!"

"At least he didn't cause the trouble in the first place! Ow!" A hornet stung her on her neck.

Marian climbed on her horse. As she rode away, she called, "I hope you get stung, Robin! I hope you get stung where the sun doesn't shine!"

Half an hour later, Robin, wearing four brand new red welts on his face, silently climbed into Marian's room in Knighton Hall, searching for something. It didn't take him long to find what he was seeking…a small sample of Marian's embroidery.

"This will do nicely for milady's favor," he told himself. He pressed the hideous cloth to his lips, then made his way towards Nottingham, to enter the lists and compete in the joust.


	21. Chapter 21

"Your Majesty," Robin appealed, "again, I beg your leave to enter the lists and compete in the joust."

"Locksley, how many times must we say you are too young? You cannot go up against a champion like Surrey without first completing your training."

"With all due respect, Sire, I was told I was too young to enter the archery competition two years ago, and I won that easily."

"Archery is not jousting, Robin. You could be injured…or killed."

"I welcome the challenge! Your Majesty, there is much at stake to be won today."

The King narrowed his beady eyes. "What can you mean, Locksley? We are well acquainted with your finances. You have no need of the winner's purse."

"Your Majesty is correct. I have no need of money. I will gladly give the purse to my villagers, when I win today."

"When you win?" King Henry raised his eyebrows. "You certainly are cocky, lad. But what, pray tell, is at stake for you, since you have no interest in the prize money?"

Robin hesitated. "It's a girl, Your Majesty. The only girl in all the world worth fighting for."

The King laughed. "So, you hope winning the tournament will win you the Sheriff's daughter, eh?"

Robin blinked. "How did you know?" he asked in amazement.

"Kings are omniscient, Locksley. It is our business to know all."

Robin continued staring blankly at the King.

"It's obvious, lad, from the way you look at her! Ah, very well then. You certainly need all the help you can get with your wooing today. You are not going to win her with that face! What happened to you, anyway? Four red welts? The one over your left eye looks especially odious. Can you even see out of that eye?"

"I can see out of my right one!"

The King shook his head, highly amused. "Locksley, you will either end up a very great man, or a very great fool. Only time will tell. As for now, we give you leave to enter the lists. See to your chain mail, and equipment. And Godspeed, lad."

As the heralds' trumpets signaled the beginning of the joust, Marian took her seat next to her father. She had been scanning the crowd of spectators, but she couldn't find Robin anywhere! Not that she cared, she told herself. The pain from the hornet sting on her neck served as a constant reminder of just how little she cared. But she didn't see him, and she was bothered. Surely he wouldn't want to miss the excitement! He was most likely late again…that was it.

She looked at the knights on their chargers, or rather, she looked at the chargers who were carrying the knights on their strong backs. Such wonderful horses! Such elegance and such beautiful muscle tone!

Her admiration was cut short, however, by the sight of a young man in chain mail running across the field towards the other knights, followed by a staggering Much, who was having trouble keeping up dragging a lance behind him.

Even if she hadn't noticed Much, she knew that run. What was he thinking? He wasn't a knight yet! He couldn't compete today! He had only begun his official training this year!

She watched as he stopped, and appeared to be talking earnestly to Much. Much's face looked worried, more so than usual. Marian saw Robin put his hands on Much's upper arms, then pat his shoulder, as if to reassure him. Her fascination increased as she watched Robin walk directly toward her.

She wouldn't speak to him, the Fool! She would turn and talk to her father, and not even look his way. But he didn't come to speak.

He stood silently, not ten feet from her, and seemed to ignore her as well. What was he doing? Marian couldn't take her eyes off him as he pulled out a small cloth and held it up, apparently to look upon it. She could tell he wanted her to see what it was, and her curiousity trumped her pride. She leaned forward to get a better look.

Her eyes grew wide in alarm when she recognized it. What was he doing with that? That had to be the absolute worst sample of all her pieces of embroidery! Even she was embarrassed by it! She watched, infuriated, as Robin pressed it to his lips, then carefully rolled it, and tied it around his upper right arm! He bowed to her and her father, and jauntily strode away, to mount his horse.

Why would he do such a thing? Why would he steal her embroidery, and use it to signify her favor? How dare he! If he hadn't had his visor down, Marian just knew he would have smirked and winked at her! She refused to admit it, but she missed the wink.

The joust began, and Marian found herself engrossed in the spectacle of knights charging at full gallop towards one another, trying to unseat their opponents. The pounding of the horses' hoofs on the turf, the clash of lances as they struck armor, the anticipation of who might win and who might lose thrilled her. But when it was Robin's turn to fight, she broke out into a cold sweat.

She hoped he'd lose, she told herself. She hoped he'd be knocked clean off his charger in the very first round, and land right on his….But he was charging, and she was praying a silent, fervent prayer for his safety.

Her prayer was answered, and Robin had won his first round! The same thing happened in his second round…he had won again, and was now due to face the other victor of two rounds, who just happened to be the Earl of Surrey. Whomever would win this final round would be declared champion of the tournament.

Surrey looked confident. There was a break between rounds, and he was speaking privately with Lady Catherine Woodward.

"It's now or never, Cat. You decide. You really want me to do this?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Kill him," she said coldly. As Surrey turned to walk away, she broke down sobbing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Only one more opponent to go, Much! Only one more, and I win it all!"

"Only one more strong, skilled, expert, champion-of-every-tournament-ever-hosted opponent! Master, there's no disgrace in walking away. Just say the hornet stings are bothering you-"

"They are bothering me."

"-Just say they're bothering you, and concede the contest, and we can all go home and eat!"

"Hand me my lance, Much. Wish me luck!"

With that, Robin steered his horse away, and Much was heard to mutter, "Why does he do this? Why does he always, always do this?"

Marian was sitting on her hands. She was so nervous, she found it was the only way for her to keep them still. She knew the Earl of Surrey was the current Champion of the Joust…he had hinted that to her himself. Robin was outmatched... in danger. And he appeared to be loving every moment of it! Didn't he realize how he was upsetting Much? Much must be so worried….Much must be so frantic…. Much must be….But she knew this wasn't about Much.

She was terrified. Her only consolation was Surrey's strong sense of honor. She had just met him, but she believed the Earl of Surrey was a good man, who embraced the Code of Chivalry and lived his life honorably. Perhaps he would defeat Robin without hurting him. The more she thought about it, the more likely she thought it to be. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. It would be good for Locksley to lose! She could remind him of his humiliating defeat whenever he behaved too smugly, which would probably be every day of his life!

The herald's trumpets announced the third and final round of the joust. Robin and Surrey faced each other from opposite ends of the field. When the command was shouted, they spurred their chargers toward each other at breakneck speed.

The first pass resulted in nothing. Neither had been hit, and they turned their horses to try again.

The second pass was slightly more exciting. Robin struck a blow to Surrey, who leaned back in his saddle, but kept his seat.

The third pass, however, was devastating. Surrey struck Robin in the head with the full force of his lance, and Robin fell to the ground. His helmet had been knocked off, and he struck the back of his head when he landed, rendering him unconscious.

Much raced to him and kneeled at his side. "Master? Oh, Master, wake up!"

And now, Surrey did something horribly surprising. Rather than bow and accept the crowd's applause, he steered his horse back towards Robin and began to charge. He was going to trample Robin's helpless body under his horse's mighty hoof beats! Much began to scream.

Marian leaped to her feet. She didn't think…she just ran as fast as she could and stood in the path between Robin and Surrey. Her father was crying her name and the crowd was panicking. Only two spectators appeared calm…the King, and Lady Catherine. The King merely watched to see what would transpire, while Lady Catherine sat, still and white as a ghost, her heart broken in two.

When Surrey saw that he was about to trample not only Robin, but Lady Marian as well, he jerkily pulled Achilles' reins to stop him. Achilles was spooked, and reared on his hind legs, throwing the Earl of Surrey to the ground.

At that, King Henry leaped to his feet. "Ah! Surrey is down! I now declare the champion of the tournament to be…the Lady Marian!"

There was an audible gasp from the crowd, and then thunderous applause. Marian didn't approach the King to accept her prize. She ran and sank to her knees beside Robin. She and Much were both crying softly.

"Robin, Robin, wake up!" His one good eyelid fluttered open, and he looked dazedly into the faces of his two best friends, gazing down at him.

"Did I win?" he asked groggily.

Much and Marian laughed with relief.

"Well," announced the King, "that was quite a show! Sir Michael, we command you get yourself back home to Surrey. You are banished from Court until we choose to forgive you for your unsportsmanlike conduct. And as for you, Locksley, we suggest you get yourself cleaned up and do something special to thank your intended for saving your life."

Marian gulped. "His intended?"

"That's right...You. You are his intended... His betrothed. Did your parents never tell you?"

At that, Robin completely recovered his senses. He stood and faced the King.

"Marian is my betrothed?" He looked at Sir Edward, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I know of no such arrangement," Edward lied.

"We remember it distinctly," said the King. "We nearly did not give our consent, as the match seemed to benefit your daughter, Sheriff, but was quite beneath Lord Locksley's heir. There must be papers somewhere."

"I have no papers," said Edward.

"Locksley, your lord father must have left you papers. If you desire the match, we suggest you go find them!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Robin and Marian grinned at each other in amazement, and together climbed on Robin's horse and raced to Locksley Manor. Much followed on his horse.

Robin and Marian didn't speak the entire way to Locksley. They tuned out Much, who wouldn't stop chattering on and on about the joust, the betrothal...about anything and everything. They were too dazzled to speak. They somehow felt shy with one another. Nevertheless, Marian wrapped her arms around Robin's chest, and held on tightly.

When they arrived, Robin led them into the room which served as his office. The dreaded ledgers weighed down a table. He looked at them with loathing.

"What are those huge books?" Marian asked.

"Remember when I told you about the ledgers? Well, that's what those are. I wonder if my father's documents could be in them?"

"Master, how are we going to find one paper in all those books? It will take forever! Especially since I cannot read. How can we do it?"

"We'll do it, Much. Trust me!"

Robin and Marian began turning through the leaves of the ledgers. Much paced and complained, wishing he could read so he could be of help. After more than an hour, Marian gasped.

"Robin," she said in a voice choked with emotion, "I think I found it!"

From inside the pages of one of the heaviest books, Marian pulled out a signed and sealed document. She began reading aloud,"We, the undersigned, do pledge our offspring, Robert Fitzooth of Locksley and Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton, to be promised to one another in the act of betrothal. The said offspring shall be joined in holy matrimony on or anytime after Robert of Locksley's twenty-first birthday, and Marian of Knighton's eighteenth birthday. Agreed and signed this twenty-fifth day of March, the Year of Our Lord 1172." The paper was signed by both Robin's and Marian's fathers.

After Marian read, the three remained silent. Much felt uncomfortable, and Robin asked him to leave him alone with Marian for just a moment. After Much left the room, Robin turned to Marian.

"Well!" he said.

Marian wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure what to feel. In her heart, she had always known she would marry Robin. She loved him so very, very much. She just wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"It looks like I've got some fence mending to do with your father," Robin began. Marian nodded her head. "So, do I have any fence mending to do with you as well?" he asked gently.

She peered at him shyly. "No," she responded. "We're good. Do you still hate the ledgers?"

His face lit up in a grin. "I will never, never complain of the ledgers ever again! And now," he continued brightly, "we'd better return to Nottingham and show this to your father. Let's see how this jogs his memory!"


	23. Chapter 23

Robin and Marian sat side by side on their "bridge" in Sherwood Forest, enjoying the moonlight shimmering on the stream flowing gently beneath them. They clasped hands and smiled into each other's faces.

After they had shown Edward the signed betrothal papers, Marian had been allowed to return to Knighton Hall, for Edward now had no excuse to keep her away from Robin. Tomorrow, Robin and Much would accompany the King back to London, and so tonight, Robin had whistled for Marian beneath her window, and the two had ridden on Robin's horse to Sherwood.

An aura of magic hung thick in the air. Robin's face had not yet healed, but Marian found him the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"I'm not so sure I like the idea of you returning to Court with that Lady Catherine," she began.

"Don't worry about her. I'm an engaged man now, remember? I'm not allowed to be bad any more." Robin grinned, and Marian playfully slapped his arm. "Besides," he continued, "she won't be interested in me, not with these welts spoiling my handsome good looks!"

"Yours is a face only a mother could love," Marian teased.

"Only a mother?" Robin whispered. He gently lifted her chin in his hand and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

It had happened so naturally that Marian hadn't had time to be afraid. And it had been wonderful! She had known that she would feel something when Robin kissed her, and she had. She felt warm and tingly and energized. She wanted to kiss him again and again and again and again, but she didn't want to appear forward.

Robin sighed deeply. Her lips were the sweetest place in the world to him. He longed to kiss her some more, but knew he must go slowly. They had the rest of their lives for love and kisses now.

He reached in his shirt and pulled out a small box.

"I have a gift for you, so you won't forget about me while I'm gone."

"A gift! Oh, Robin!" Marian was thrilled. He had never given her a gift before, except on Christmas or her birthday. She excitedly guessed it must be a betrothal ring. She hoped it would be an emerald! She had always wanted an emerald engagement ring!

Marian hastily untied the green ribbon wrapped around the box and tossed it aside. Robin masked his disappointment. The ribbon was identical to the hair ribbon he had taken on May Day and thrown away later in his pain and anger. He thought she would be pleased to have one like it back, but she didn't even seem to notice it. She eagerly opened the box and looked inside.

The box was empty. Marian was confused. She looked questioningly at Robin.

"Don't you see it?" he asked. "It's pumping. Listen...it's beating. Can you feel it?" He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "It's pounding."

Marian tried to hide her disappointment. "Your heart," she said dryly. Robin really needed some help in the gift giving department. But the gesture was sweet, and he was looking at her so adoringly, that she conquered her feelings. "I will take very good care of it," she promised.

"Will you do something for me now, Marian?" Robin asked.

She nodded. "Name it," she said.

"Tomorrow night, and the next night, and the next, will you look up at the sky at just this time? I'll be looking up, too, and I won't feel like you're so far away."

Marian hugged him tightly. "I will!" she declared. She was touched. He really did have a sweet, romantic soul, and she wished he wouldn't hide it so often. He could be infuriating, but then again, so could she. She could tell he truly loved her for herself, and she was proud he loved her. She turned her face up towards his, and kissed him again and again and again and again. She didn't care about whether she was being forward or not.

He would return in time for the Midsummer's Eve celebrations, and she couldn't wait.

THE END

(I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sad it's over, but I've already begun my next story, Hidden Treasures, which I will begin posting tomorrow! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers of this story. You are NOT revolting!)


End file.
